My little Pony: Friendship is not for Devils
by Crimminalscam
Summary: Nero lo perdio todo, y consumido por el dolor y la rabia de no poder haber protegido a sus seres queridos toma la salida del cobarde suicidio  pero el tiro le sale por la culata ya que se transporto a una tierra lejana trasnformado en poni.In english soon
1. Chapter 1

Hola, soy nuevo aqui y escribi un fic de Devil May Cry y My little Pony, con Nero como principal protagonista, no me malentienda tambien me gusta Dante, y el saldra tanto como Nero en este fic. Acepto criticas y demas, disfruten

Un nuevo comienzo

Se podia ver la ciudad de fortuna en ruinas, y a un joven de cabello blanco con gabardina azul marino sostenieno una espada japonesa en medio de la iglesia reducida a escombros con un telefono celular.

-No puedo creer que falle -Dijo el joven tristemente mientras una pequeña lagrima recorría su rostro- No pude protegerte...Kyrie

Flashback:

Luego de la crisis en fortuna, Nero y Kyrie reconstruyeron la ciudad, la herencia de Credo y Sanctus les habian dejado suficiente dinero como para reconstruir la ciudad y la iglesia claro esta, ambos estaban observando unos planos que decían ''ampliación de la iglesia fortuna''

-¿Crees que sea bueno hacerle esa ampliación Kyrie? -Pregunto el joven de cabellos blancos-

-Por supuesto que si -Dijo la joven castaña- es lo que hubiera querido mi difunto hermano

-Yo creo que lo que tu hermano hubiera querido es que usemos el dinero para llevar una vida mas o menos decente

-Tenemos comida y un lugar donde vivir, eso ya es bastante de su parte -Contesto Kyrie- Ademas, no podemos vivir siempre de la herencia de mi hermano, deberías conseguir un trabajo Nero

-Eso estara dificil, no se hacer nada que no tenga que ver con rebanar demonios -Comento Nero con una pequeña sonrisa- Ademas, no soy precisamente normal -Explico haciendo referencia a su brazo demoniaco-

-Ya te lo dije, Nero siempre sera Nero, no importa cuanto cambies -Le dijo dulcemente mientras tomaba el Devil Bringer de Nero con sus manos-

-Kyrie, yo...

Boom!, una gran explosion fue presente en el centro de la ciudad, un ciudadano aterrado entro azotando las puertas de la iglesia

-¡Señor Nero! ¡Señorita Kyrie! ¡miles de demonios atacan la ciudad! -Grito el ciudadano notandose el terror en sus palabras-

-Nero...

-Kyrie, da alerta roja y reune a todos los ciudadanos de Fortuna en la iglesia.

-Si, esperare por ti Nero, ten cuidado

-Hmp, sera pan comido -Dijo Nero para salir de la iglesia a toda velocidad-

Fin de Flashback

-Que equivocado estaba...eran demasiados, parecía todo el infierno atacando

Flashback:

Nero se encontraba en la cima de un edificio de Fortuna pelendo contra cientos de demonios, se le notaba exhausto y con pocas energías, un demonio con forma de la armadura de la orden ataco a Nero por la espalda provocando que Nero soltara a su fiel espada Red Queen y todos los demonios se le abalanzaran, Creyendo que era su fin no conto conque una gran ráfaga de energia destruyera a todos los demonios de un solo golpe...

-Pero quien...

-Hey chico, parece que necesitas algo de ayuda ¿cierto? -Dijo un hombre alto de gabardina roja-

-¡DANTE!, ¿que haces aqui? -Pregunto el cazademonios joven confundido-

-Algo que deberías saber es que nunca rechazo la oportunidad de patear algunos traseros demoníacos, ademas te vi que te estaban dando tremenda paliza -Se burlo Dante- Te has ablandado chico, este no es el mismo Nero que me enfrento la primer vez que nos vimos

-Hmp, solo era la entrada, ¡ahora viene el plato fuerte! -Grito Nero invocando el aura y la espada Yamato-

-Ese es el Nero que todos queremos, ¡Lets Rock!

Fin de Flashback..

-Despues de unas horas combatiendo demonios Dante dijo que me dejaria el resto a mi cuando vio un demonio gigante salir de la nada, lo unico que dijo Dante fue algo de ''_El viejo Mundus haciendo de las suyas'', _le dije _''Esta bien, pero me debes una batalla al finalizar_ esto'', el me contesto:_ ''Je, ¡no quiesiera que fuera de otra forma!'' _cuando se alejaba transformado en demonio con unas grandes alas.

Pasaron unas hora y ya habia eliminado a todos los demonios, Dante seguia peleando con ese tal Mundus, pero al ver la pelea me di cuenta que solo estaba jugando con el, rei un poco y me dije a mi mismo _''No me imagino a Dante tomandose las cosas enserio''._

Fui a la iglesia, y cuando abri las puertas les dije a todos que estaban a salvo, otro gran error

Flashback:

Nero abrio las puertas de la iglesia y dijo _''Los demonios se han ido'', _todo el mundo ovacionaba a Nero, Kyrie que se encontraba detrás de la multitud que agradecía a Nero se abría paso para ver su amado salvador, pero a unos centímetros de siquiera tocar a Nero...

-¡NERO!

Fin de Flashback

-Escuche una voz gruesa e infernal diciendo mi nombre, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ese alguien me tomo de mi gabardina y me elevo por los cielos volando a gran velocidad lejos de Fortuna-

Flashback:

-¡Dante que haces, por que me alejas de Fortuna! -Grite furioso mirando hacia atrás, y pude contemplar una nube negra sobre toda Fortuna y al tal Mundus brillando intensamente para luego explotar arrasando toda Fortuna, no pude creer lo que veia, le pedi mil veces a Dante que me llevara devuelta, pero no lo hizo sino despues de un rato-

-...

-No puede ser, ¡NO PUEDE SER MALDICIÓN! -Grite furioso-

-...

-¡Porque no me dijiste que esto pasaria!

-...

-¡Responde! -Le grite a Dante tomandolo por el cuello de su gabardina con mis dos manos-

-Porque ni yo lo sabia -Fue lo unico que dijo-

-¡Pues no debiste salvarme a mi sino a ella!

-Imposible.

-¿Imposible? ¡COMO QUE ES IMPOSIBLE!, ¡TU ERES DANTE HIJO DE SPARDA! ¡PARA TI NO HAY IMPOSIBLES!

-Aunque quisiera no hubiera podido salvarlos por dos razones.

-Dejame pensar, razon numero 1, porque yo tengo a Yamato y la razon 2 ¡PORQUE ERES UN MALDITO DEMONIO SIN CORAZON!

-¡ESCUCHAME BIEN NERO! -Me grito este, nunca habia sentido tanto miedo en mi vida, al ver su mirada sumamente enojada debido a mi comentario- Este no fue una ataque repentino, sino uno ya planificado

-¿Que?

-Alguien ya habia planeado este golpe a Fortuna, la razon numero 1 es la siguiente, la radiación que emanaba la explosión de mundus los hubiera matado, su explosión fue algo pequeña, pero las ondas de radiación que emanaban de su explosión se expandian Kilómetros a la redonda e igual ellos hubieran muerto.

-¿Y la razon dos? -Pregunte mas calmado-

-La nube Negra que vimos sobre fortuna es un veneno que convierte a los humanos en..

-¿En que?

-Demonios

-¿Que? -Me quede atonito por la que me confeso Dante, si era cierto cada palabra que decia, significaria que si Mundus no hubiera estallado hubiera tenido que pelear contra mi amada Kyrie-

-Mira chico, se que ahora debes estar pasándola de lo peor, pero hay algo de espacio en Devil May Cry, siquieres puedes quedarte una temporada, pero eso si, nada de stripers despues de las 5 de la mañana jejeje -Dante corto su risa viendo que no era el mejor momento para bromear- Te dare tiempo para pensarlo.

Fin de Flashback

-Han pasado tres meses recorriendo Fortuna o lo que queda de ella una y otra vez, gracias a Yamato no muero de hambre, he decidido que hacer para terminar con esto.

Nero marco un numero en el telefono celular, espero hasta que porfin alguien le contesto.

-¿_Hola?_

-Dante, he pensado durante estos meses y creo que aceptare tu oferta.

-_Jejeje, te tardaste chico,_ _esta bien, te dare la direccion..._

_-_Espera, ¿podrias venir aqui a Fortuna?

-¿_Para que?_

-Recuerda que me debes una batalla, si vienes aqui nos evitaremos la molestia de ensuciar Devil May Cry

-_Jejeje, veo que eres el mismo de antes, esta bien, ire para alla -Colgó-_

-Cuando el llégue aqui podra llevarse la espada de su hermano -Dijo sacando a Yamato de su Devil Bringer- Me reuniré contigo...Kyrie

Nero tomo la espada Yamato y se la incrusto en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas, este cayó al suelo desangrándose lentamente, su Devil Bringer habia dejado de brillar, Nero había cometido un suicidio al no poder resistir el dolor de perder a sus seres queridos.

El cuerpo yacía muerto en el suelo con la espada atravesada en su pecho, luego de unas horas Dante habia llegado a la iglesia de Fortuna para su batalla con Nero, pero se encontro con el cuerpo muerto de este, Dante negó con la cabeza y dijo...

-No debiste tomar la salida del cobarde chico -Dijo acercandose al cadaver de Nero para llevarse a Yamato, pero Dante apenas toco la espada y esta desaparecio con un gran resplandor junto con el cadaver de Nero- Pero que rayos...

* * *

><p>Se podia ver un gran bosque con muchos animales reunidos alrededor de algo, o mejor dicho a alguien...<p>

-Huh, mi cabeza -Dijo este- ¿Ya estoy muerto?

El tipo se levanto y sintio un gran dolor en el pecho, al parecer era una espada japonesa atravesandole el pecho.

-Hmp, estupida espada, queria morir no ser transportado a un bosque -Dijo para arrancarse la espada del pecho de un solo tiron espantando a los animales que se encontraban alrededor suyo y guardarla en su brazo derecho-

-Estoy en una especie de bosque -Dijo Nero viendo a su alrededor- sera mejor que encuentre al pueblo mas cercano

Empezo a caminar, pero por alguna razon se veia obligado a caminar en 4 patas

-Un momento, ¿patas? -Nero observo su reflejo en un pequeño charco del bosque, y pudo notar que se había transformado en una especie de caballo, pero uno mas pequeño, osea..- ¡Soy un poni!

Efectivamente, Nero se habia transformado en un poni terrestre de color blanco con una melena blanca, su gabardina se habia roto un poco y se podian ver un alma orgullosa en cada lado de sus muslos traseros, su Devil Bringer era exactamente igual que cuando era humano, Red Queen estaba en su espalda al igual que Blue Rose.

-Debo estar soñando, eso es, ¡es solo un sueño! -Pero luego recordo el dolor al arrancarse a Yamato de su pecho- Maldicion, esto no es un sueño

Nero se resigno y empezo a caminar, o mejor dicho, a trotar hacia el pueblo mas cercano, cuando salio del espeso bosque pudo divisar una pequeña casa llena de animales de todo tipo, incluso vio un pegaso de color amarillo con melena rosa y 3 mariposas en cada lado de sus muslos traseros, al parecer tarareaba una cancion.

-Wow, el sujeto que vive aqui debe ser rico para tener un pegaso cantante como mascota.

-Muy bien, ahora quiero que toquen esa tonada cuando la princesa Celestia llegue -Dijo la pegaso amarillo, los pajaros asintieron y empezaron a cantar la cancion que la pegaso tarareaba-

-¡Un pegaso Demonio!

Continuara

Wow, Nero se suicido y termino en la tierra de My little Pony, ¿peleara el contra Fluttershy?, ¿destruira a todos en Ponyville?, todo esto y mas sera contestado en el siguiente capitulo...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Las 6 ponis y el Demonio

-¡Un pegaso demonio! -Grito Nero sorprendido al ver al pegaso hablar, esta volteo su cabeza hacia el origen del sonido, pero no vio a nadie y siguio con sus cosas-

-Muy bien amiguitos, ¿podrian tocar esa cancion en un tono no tan elevado?

-Maldicion, ese demonio casi me ve -Nero se encontraba en la copa un arbol espiando a la pegaso que cantaba junto los pajaros- Debe ser una broma, no parece malvada, tantos demonios me han hecho paranoico.

Despues de que Nero meditara un poco, decidio hacer lo que nunca en su vida hizo...Hablar civilizadamente.

Nero bajo del arbol y troto en direccion a la pegaso que se encontraba volando con los pajaros, esta se dio cuenta que alguien venia y bajo lentamente.

-Ehm, disculpa, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -Pregunto el poni cazademonios tranquilamente, lo que era muy raro en el-

-_Si_ -Dijo la pegaso timidamente en voz casi inaudible-

-Ehm, ¿disculpa?

-_Dije que si_ -Dijo en voz todavia mas baja si es posible-

-Ehm, lo lamento no puedo entenderte

-_Niiiiii_

_-..._

_-..._

_-_Creo... que me ire a otra parte, gracias de todas formas

Nero estaba por retirarse hasta que la poni se sorprendió de ver algo, entonces le hablo a un conejo y le dijo que saque su Kit de emergencia de la casa, Nero solo se quedo con una expresion de duda en su cara, hasta que el conejo regreso con un pequeño maletin blanco con un cruz rojo en el centro, Nero se preguntaba quien había salido herido, pero se dio cuenta que...

-Hay, disculpame, de seguro debe estarte doliendo muchísimo

-¿Que? -Dijo Nero que no sabia de que hablaba la pegaso, pero se dio cuenta de que hablaba cuando ella estaba vendando su Devil Bringer- Wow, esto me ofende

-¿Disculpa? -Pregunto la pegaso-

-Mi bra... digo, mi pata no esta lastimada, es asi por naturaleza

-Pe...pero esta toda roja y azul

-Si, lo se, talvez sea raro pero así son las cosas, no necesitas de que preocuparte -Sentencio el cazademonios- Hey!, pense que eras muda

-Ehm, talvez no lo creas, pero soy muy timida

-Quien se lo hubiera imaginado -Dijo Nero sarcasticamente rodando los ojos- Bueno, tengo que irme adios

-Espera, almenos ven y come algo, luces hambriento

-Eso no es.. _-Estomago rugiendo- _Bueno, quizas algo pequeñito para el camino

-No seas timido, debes comer bien, ademas deberías tomar un baño, no quiero ofenderte, pero hueles como cadáver

-Hay una historia muy graciosa sobre eso -Dijo Recordando los sucesos que lo trajeron a esa extraña tierra-

-Bueno, entremos a mi casa y date un baño, luego comeremos

-Gracias señorita...

-Fluttershy

-Wow, un nombre muy apropiado

Ambos entraron la casa de Fluttershy para que Nero pueda comer algo y tomar un relajante baño

* * *

><p>Dante habia quedado pasmado por el evento que acababa de suceder ante sus ojos, el cuerpo de Nero habia desparecido, Dante no supo que decir, excepto...<p>

-Jajajajaja -Rio Dante aplaudiendo al aire- Bien hecho Yamato, te felicito, almenos asi el chico aprendera a no usar una espada demoniaca para suicidarse

Dante empezó a alejarse de la iglesia y se dirijió a los escombros del edificio mas alto de toda fortuna, una vez alli dio un gran salto hasta ubicarse en la cima de los escombros y gritar al cielo..

-¡OYE PRINCESITA, HAZME UN FAVOR QUIERES!

* * *

><p>Nero habia terminado de bañarse en el baño de Fluttershy, su gabardina estaba lavada y colgado en el tendedero para secar, Nero una toalla con su Devil Bringer y empezo a secarse, al terminar puso la toalla en su lugar y se dispuso a bajar para comer algo, bajo las escaleras hacia la sala de estar y vio a un pequeño conejo blanco jugando con Blue Rose.<p>

-¡No toques eso! -Grito Nero, gran error, porque con su grito asusto al conejo quien oprimió el gatillo y le disparo a una pequeña lampara destruyendola- ¡dame eso!, diablos, Fluttershy va a matarme

Nero le quito la pistola al pequeño conejo y la puso junto a su espada que estaba en un rincón de la habitacion donde se encontraba.

-Oi un ruido, ¿que fue eso? -Pregunto Fluttershy, Nero tenia que idear un plan para que no viera su lampara rota-

-No te preocupes Fluttershy -Nero fue al lado de Fluttershy y empezo a empujarla hacia afuera- ¿Porque no comemos fuera?, despues de todo hace un lindo dia

-Ehm -Siendo empujada- Iba a sugerirte eso, se me habia acabado la comida.

-Pues esta decidido -Nero de paso tomo a Blue Rose y Red Queen y las puso en su lomo para salir de la casa-

Unos minutos despues...

Nero se habia quedado con la boca abierta al ver la ciudad de Pony Ville, era algo...algo...

-Colorida

-La gente aqui es muy amable, asi que no te preocupes, ven sigueme

Fluttershy empezo a trotar en direccion al restaurante, Nero iba a su lado algo incomodo, ya que todos los ponis lo veian de manera muy extraña y susurraban cosas.

-¿Por cierto como te llamas? -Pregunt la pegaso amarillo-

-¿Que?, oh, mi nombre es Nero.

-¿Nero? es un nombre un poco... raro

-Si como sea, hey Fluttershy, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, adelante.

-¿Los ponis de aqui son agresivos?

-Claro que no, te dije que eran amables, ¿que te hizo pensar eso?

-Pues todos me estan mirando extrañamente, de seguro es por mi Devil Brin..digo, mi pata

-Creo que es mas por tu gran espada y esa otra cosa que tienes

-¿Te refieres mi revolver?, ¿acaso no hay de estos aqui? -Pregunto el cazademonios-

-Ehm, no...

Unos minutos despues ambos arrivaron a un restaurante, se sentaron y el mesero llego con 2 menús y se quedo esperando a que los dos decidieran que comerían, Fluttershy pidió un estofado de zahorias, y como Nero tenia que acostumbrarse comer como un pony por algún tiempo, ordeno una ración de heno frito. Luego de unos minutos el mesero llego con las ordenes de ambos y se fue...

-¿Como esta tu heno? -Pregunto Fluttershy-

-¡Delicioso!, esto sabe exquisito, jamas habia probado algo asi

-¿Enserio?, ¿de donde eres? -Pregunto Fluttershy mientras comia de su estofado-

-Dwe Fwortwuna -Contesto Nero que masticaba su comida-

-¿Fortuna?, ¿donde queda eso?

-Un momento, ¿no conoces FORTUNA? -Pregunto el caza-demonios- ¿Nunca has oido hablar de la crisis de fortuna?

-No...

-¿Ni de Dante?

-Ehm, creo que no.

-Bueno pues... ¡Ya se!, ¿de seguro sabrás quien fue Sanctus cierto?

-Te mentiria si dijera que si, lo siento -Se disculpo Fluttershy-

-No puedo creerlo, salio en todos los canales de televisión, especialmente cuando yo acababa con el salvador

-¿ Televisión?, ¿que es un televisión?

Nero se habia impactado con las respuestas de Fluttershy, la crisis de Fortuna fue televisada gracias a una de las amigas de Dante, y todo el mundo sabia de la existencia de los 2 cazademonios, Nero miro a sus alrededores, observo las casas eran echas solo con madera l estilo de la edad media, pero adentro habia una cocina a gas, y un refrigerador, si esto hubiera sido el pasado, no existirian los refrigeradores aun, asi que llego a una conclusion...

-Viaje a otra dimensión, quien lo diria -Dijo Nero con un aire de fastidio-

-¿Otra que? -Pregunto la pegaso amarillo-

-Veras, no soy ni de este pueblo o este continente, soy de otra dimension, soy un humano, o mejor dicho, un semi-demonio.

-¿Semi-demonio?, osea que eres mitad y poni y mitad...

-Demonio, exacto, solo que en mi tierra soy mitad humano y mitad demonio -Aclaro el joven cazademonios-

-Es por eso que tu bazo es tan... pues...

-Horripilante es la palabra que buscas

-Ehm, iba a decir aterrador, pero eso tambien sirve -Dijo con una pequeña risita-

-Fluttershy

-Si, dime

-Pues... solo queria agradecerte por preocuparte por mi -Dijo el cazademonios algo ruborizado de la verguenza-

-No te preocupes, ayudaria a culquiera en problemas -Dijo Fluttershy sonriendo-

Ambos volvieron a sus comidas, Nero se acabo dos platos de heno frito extra cruijiente entero, y Fluttershy apenas acabo su estofado de zanahorias, ambos estaban por retirarse luego de pagar la cuenta, pero a la lejania una voz llamaba a la pequeña Fluttershy, esta vio que era su amiga Twilligh con su ayudante Spike montdo en su lomo.

-¡Fluttershy! -Grito Twilight que se acercaba a Fluttershy-

-Twilight, ¿que sucede? te ves algo agitada -Dijo esta quien veia a su amiga algo cansada-

-Tenemos un problema y necesito que me ayudes rapido antes de que la princesa llegue

-Esta bien, vamos Nero -Le dijo la pegaso al cazademonios-

-Pero queria comer algo mas.

-No hay tiempo, comeras algo en la cena

-Hmp, ya que

Los tres ponis se pusieron en marcha, Twilight los estaba guiando a las afueras de Pony ville, cerca del bosque Everfree donde otras 4 ponis estaban esperandola a ella y Fluttershy

-Muy bien Twiligh, ¿cual es el problema? -Pregunto Fluttershy-

-Pues..

-¡Hay una rana gigante destruyendo el bosque! -Interrumpio una pegaso de color celeste con melena de arcoirirs-

-Rainbow dash, no sabia que le tenias miedo a las ranas -Dijo inocentemente Fluttershy-

-¡Sabes bien que yo no le temo a nada!, esa rana es tan grande como la casa de Twilight, tiene unas raras antenas y picos de hielo que van desde su espalda a su cola.

-Nunca habia escuchado de una rana asi -Fluttershy estaba algo asustada, ya que con la descripcion de ese animal, se imaginaba algo muy feroz, y tenia mucha razon de estar asustada-

-Bael, el inmundo debio seguirme hasta aqui, almenos algo de accion me caera bien -Dijo el poni cazademonios-

-Un momento, ¿quien es este tipo? -Pregunto Rainbowdash rudamente-

-Soy Nero señorita modales, y lo que tienen no es un animal cualquiera, es un demonio, uno muy peligroso, ademas de apestoso

-Un momento, ¿a que te refieres con demonio? -Pregunto una poni color naranja con melena amarilla y un sombrero vaquero-

-Un demonio es una criatura...

-Ya se lo que es un demonio, a lo que me refiero es...

-Bueno si ya lo sabes, sabrás también que esa cosa no parara hasta haberse comido a todos en tu pequeña villa.

-Es por eso que trajimos a Fluttershy, su talento con los animales nos servira para convenser a esa rana de que se aleje -Aclaro Twiligh con lo que todas las ponis estubieron deacuerdo, excepto por uno-

-¿Estan de broma?, creen que se puede razonar con esa...¿esa cosa? -nero no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando, ellas querian razonar con un demonio, es mejor ponerse un collar de carne y encerrarse en una jaula con leones-

-Pues mira quien habla de cosa -Dijo el pequeño Dragon que se encontraba en el lomo de Twiligh haciendo referencia de su pata demoniaca-

-¡Spike! -Regaño Twiligh a su ayudante-

-Hmp, cuando termine con esa rana superdesarrollada, sera tu turno lagartija parlante -Dijo Nero para luego adentrarse en el bosque a toda velocidad-

-Ese poni si que esta loco de Remate, se hara daño -Dijo una unicornio color blanco con una melena indigo-

-Debemos detenerlo, muy bien escuchen, Yo, Rarity y Applejack iremos por Nero mientras Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie...

Twiligh no termino de explicar su plan ya que pudo ver una rana gigante volando por los cielos aterrizando cerca de ellas, las 6 ponis estaban impresionadas de ver a la rana tan de cerca, antes de que la rana demonio se reincorporara, Nero salto por los aires y proyecto su Devil Bringer haciendolo crecer 4 veces su tamaño normal y glopeo a la rana directo en la cara mandandola a volar varios metros lejos de las ponis.

-¡Diablos!, ¡olvide lo asqueroso que era tocar a esa cosa! -Dijo Nero limpiando su Devil Bringer en el cesped mientras las 6 ponis y Spike se quedaban con la boca bien abierta al ver la fuerza de lo que parecia un poni casi comun y coriente- Hey, cierren sus bocas, las moscas vuelan.

Nero miro a la criatura quien solo estaba tendida en el suelo, muy agotada y lastimada, tomo a su fiel espada Red Queen y empezo a rotar su manillar para dar el golpe Final.

-¡Esto termina ahora!

-¡Espera no le hagas daño! -Gritó Fluttershy-

-¿Que? -Nero se encontraba confundido, ¿acaso ella no quería que el acabe con el demonio?-

-Dejame hablar con el, asi podre convencerlo de que...

-¡Oh claro que no!, ¡Esa cosa es muy peligrosa y no dejare que te acerques a ella!

-Fluttershy solo se dispuso a darle una de sus miradas ultrajantes a Nero..

-Hmp, si crees que me asustas pues estas muy...

-_Mas fijo-_

_-_So..soy un cazademonios con muchos años de experiencia, si crees que...

-_Aun mas fijo-_

_-_¡Esta bien!, pero deja de mirarme asi te lo suplico

Fluttershy sonrio y se dirigio donde la gran rana de hielo volando, mientras Nero solo guardaba su espada y regresaba con las otras ponis.

-Oigan, sera mejor que cuiden a su amiga, esa rana demonio podría comercela de un bocado -Sugirió Nero-

-¿En serio?, pues mira a tu horripilante rana demonio -Dijo AppleJack-

Nero solo volteo para ver que Fluttershy regresaba con ellos y la rana se iba pacificamente lejos de Pony ville.

-Listo, problema resuelto -Dijo la pequeña Fluttershy-

-Bien hecho Fluttershy -Dijo Spike-

-Sabiamos que podias querida -Dijo Rarity-

-Ese es el estilo de Fluttershy -Dijo animosa Pinkie Pie-

-¡Eso es imposible! -Dijo Nero a lo cual todos lo miraron- ¡Como rayos pudiste convencer a esa cosa!, es decir... ¡no tiene lógica alguna!

-Solamente le hable suavemente y le pregunte porque destruía el bosque, el me dijo que nació en un lugar donde todos destruían cosas y se adapto a esa idea, pero le dije que eso no estaba bien y que deberia usar su tamaño y fuerza para cosas mas productivas, charlamos un poco y se fue -Termino Flutteshy su explicación mientras Nero se quedaba con la boca abierta-

-Lo escucho y no lo creo...

-Sabes, creo que debes disculparte con el, me dijo lo golpeaste muy fuerte y sin razón, charlar tranquilamente siempre es productivo

-¡Que! ¿quieres que me disculpe con eso?, pero si yo... a ya entiendo, ustedes no son mas que puros demonios que quieren jugar con mi mente con todas estas estupideces de _''charlar tranquilamente siempre es productivo'' _-Dijo Nero imitando la voz de Fluttershy-

-Parece que tienes agua en el coco -Dijo Rainbow dash-

-¿Coco? Yo quiero, ¡me encanta el coco! -Grito Pinkie Pie-

-Ehm, ¿que le pasa a ella? -Pregunto Nero-

-Nah, olvidalo, ella solo esta siendo Pinkie Pie -Aclaro Twiligh-

-¡Como sea!, ¡las acabare de un solo golpe! -Nero invoco el espíritu de Yamato impresionando a las ponis y salto lo mas alto que pudo, hizo crecer su Devil Bringer 15 veces su tamaño para aplastar a las 6 ponis y Spike, pero a centímetros de darle el golpe final a las ponis, este se vio envuelto en una burbuja rosa transparente cancelando su Devil Trigger y su ataque-

-¡Que rayos es esto! -Dijo Nero euforico-

-No dejaremos que lastimes a nuestras súbditas semi-demonio

-¡Princesa celestia! ¡Princesa Luna! -Aclamaron las ponis haciendo una cordial reverencia a sus gobernantes-

-Como están mis pequeños ponis, espero que este poni guerrero no les haya causado problemas -Dijo la princesa celestia-

-Pues el estaba apunto de hacernos pure con una proyección de su pata rara -Aclaro Spike a la princesa-

-Ya veo..

-¡Maldición!, ¡dejame ir! -Gritaba Nero tratando inutilmente de liberarse-

-Nero, cálmate -Dijo la pricesa seriamente-

-¿Qué? ¿como sabes mi nombre?

-Se mas que eso, se que eres mitad demonio, perdiste toda tu gente que considerabas como tu familia, y también a la persona que mas amabas en todo el mundo, bueno, tu mundo

-¡Como rayos sabes eso responde! -Grito Nero furioso ya que la princesa le habia recordado que había fallado en proteger a Kyrie-

-Oye, ¡no le hables asi a tu princesa poni insolente! -Le grito Rarity a Nero-

-Tranquila Rarity, veras, se todo eso ya que Dante me lo contó

-¿Dante?, ¿pero como conoces a Dante? -Preguntó-

-Facil, porque Dante... Es Dante

-Cierto -Dijo Nero con algo de fastidio-

-Te dejare ir, y te llevare devuelta a tu mundo, claro si es lo que deseas

- ¡Si! ¡Es lo que deseo! -Dijo Nero emocionado-

-Espere un momento su alteza, a que se refiere con.. ''_su mundo'' -_Pregunto Twiligh-

-Este pequeño poni no es de este mundo..

-¿Es un alienigena?

-No Spike, a lo que me refiero es que el no es de esta dimension

-¡Que! -Todos quedaron en shock a excepción de Fluttershy, Luna y Celestia-

-Este poni hizo algo terrible, y termino aquí, así que le daré la oportunidad de volver a casa

-¡Si!

-Cuando haya aprendido el significado de la amistad -Finalizo la princesa-

-¡Que!, ¡maldicion debí saber que habría un truco detrás de todo esto! -Gritó Nero enfadado mientras la burbuja de la princesa estallaba y el se caía de cara al suelo-

-He hablado, nos vemos mas mas tarde mis pequeños ponis.

-Espere princesa, ¿como aprenderá Nero el verdadero significado de la amistad? -Pregunto Fluttershy-

-Muy facil, ustedes 6 lo haran, adios -La princesa voló por los aires junto a su hermana hacia Canterlot-

-Hmp, esa princesa me las pagara

-Bueno, tendremos que enseñarte el significado de la amistad Nero -Dijo Fluttershy-

-Fluttershy no quiero ser grosera pero, ¡No pienso enseñarle nada a ese poni problema! ¡adios! -Dijo Applejck retirandose-

-Yo tampoco, preferiria tener la melena verde toda una semana antes que estar con ese irreverente poni-demonio -Dijo Rarity retirándose igual que Applejack, todas las demás se retiraron igual a excepción de Fluttershy-

-Ehm, lo siento Nero...

-Hmp, no te preocupes estoy acostumbrado, recogeré mi gabardina y me iré de aquí lo antes posible -Dijo Nero retirandose-

-Pero la princesa dijo...

-¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE ELLA DIJO, YO ME LARGO!

¿Que les parecio?, ¿Dante ira al mundo de MLP a ver a Nero?, ¿Nero se marchara de Pony ville? ¿Porque hago tantas preguntas?, todo eso y mas se revelara en el siguiente capitulo adios!.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Aprendiendo sobre amistad parte 1, Superando mi temperamento

Nero se corrió en dirección a la casa de Fluttershy para recoger su gabardina e irse de ese lugar, mientras tanto nuestro cazademonios rojo se encontraba en Devil May Cry tomando sus armas, mientras era visto por su compañera Trish quien aun se preguntaba porque la habia llamado...

-Oye Dante, ¿me haces venir aqui solo para verte alistarte para una mision?

-Te hice venir aqui porque necesito un gran favor

-¿Un favor?

-Quiero que tu...

-Que yo...

-Me atravieses con mi espada -Dijo Dante concentrándose y brindando todo su poder a Rebellion-

-¡Que! ¿acaso perdiste la poca cordura que te quedaba? -Dijo Trish exaltada con la peticion de Dante-

-No andes con rodeos y hazlo -Dijo Dante arrojandole la espada a Trish-

Trish solo cerro los ojos y atraveso a Dante con su propia espada, este solo sonrio a Trish mientras la sangre recorria el cuerpo de Dante, Trish trato de quitar a Rebellion del estomago de Dante, pero con apenas tocarla, ambos, Dante y Rebellion desaparecieron en un resplandor rojizo mientras Trish solo se preguntaba que rayos habia pasado.

* * *

><p>Unos minutos despues...<p>

-Ah, mi estomago -Dijo alguien levantandose con algo de dificultad- ¿Funciono?

El susodicho miro a su alrededor y solo dijo.

-¡Funcionó! -Dijo alegremente para luego arrancarse lo que parecia una espada en su abdomen con sus dientes, para luego poner la espada en su lomo

-Oh si, Dante esta de nuevo en Equestria, ¡preparense ponis!, especialmente tu Nero

Efectivamente, Dante fue a parar a Equestria igual que Nero, Dante era un poni terrestre con melena blanca y cuero color blanco al igual que Nero, solo que a el se le notaba mas corpulento, en sus muslos traseros estaban las siglas D.M.C y Rebellion al medio de estas.

* * *

><p>Nero se encontraba fuera de la casa de Fluttershy, recogiendo su gabardina para luego ponérsela, luego empezó a caminar en dirección a una gran ciudad que se ubicaba en una montaña mientras era seguido por Fluttershy.<p>

-Espera, no puedes irte, la princesa dijo que te enseñáramos el significado de la amistad -Insistió Fluttershy-

-No me importa, hablare personalmente con esa princesa y arreglare las cosas de una vez por todas

-Pe...pero no sabes ni donde vive -Dijo Fluttershy pensando que eso detendria al poni-cazademonios-

-Eso no es del todo cierto

-¿Que?

-Cuando nos dejo la vi volar hacia esa ciudad en la montaña -Dijo apuntando con su pata izquierda a Canterlot-

-¿Canterlot? Pe..pero

-¡Nada de peros!, ire a esa ciudad y hablare con ella aunque me tarde toda la vida

Luego de esas palabras Nero empezo correr lo mas rapido que pudo hacia Canterlot, corrio y corrio por 4 horas seguidas hasta llegar a la montaña, donde empezo escalar y escalar, esquivando derrumbes, heladas, avalanchas y por mas raro que fuera ácido hirviendo.

-¿Dijiste Ácido?

Nero solo se hizo a un lado esquivando el ácido hirviendo de quien sabe donde, mientras continuaba con su viaje, tardo aproximadamente 8 horas e llegar a la cima, estaba cansado, hambriento y lo peor de todo...

-¡ES LA MONTAÑA EQUIVOCADA!

Nero tuvo que bajar la montaña, pero eso era mas fácil, gracias a que tenia la fuerza de un demonio solo tuvo que saltar al vació, pero tuvo que escalar la otra montaña que era peor, no solo habian las demas cosas de la anterior, sino que para colmo, estaba repleta de Blitz

-¡OH POR FAVOR!

Luego de que Nero acabara con todos los Blitz de la montaña, prosiguio su viaje llegando alfin a la cima luego de 8 horas mas, a la ciudad de Canterlot, Nero estaba algo cansado y sin aliento, solo se recosto en el suelo..

-Maldita seas Canterlot -Maldijo Nero a la ciudad-

-Debiste escucharme -Dijo una voz-

-¡Fluttershy?

-No solo ella, nosotras tambien vinimos -Dijo Twiligh que venia con las demas y Spike-

-No, ¡como rayos llegaron aqui antes que yo!, es decir, yo escale la montaña lo mas rapido que pude,sobrevivi a avalanchas, heladas, acido hirviendo hasta luche contra cientos de Blitz y estoy aqui sin aliento, ¡y ustedes estan mas frescas que una lechuga!

-Pues tomamos el tren tontito -Dijo Pinkie Pie rebotando por el lugar-

-Jesucristo

-Ehm, ¿estas bien?

-¿Bien?, jejeje, jajajajaja ¿Preguntas si estoy bien? estoy mas que bien, ¡estoy loco!

-Ehm, Nero, me estas asustando

-¿Asustandote yo? pues discuuuuuulpame, pues claro yo, ¡el idiota cazademonios arriesga su vida escalando una maldita montaña plagada de malditos demonios para luego ver que hay un maldito tren que va a la maldita ciudad en mucho menos de las malditas 20 horas que yo me tarde!, ¿no es gracioso? jejeje, jajajajajajajajajajajaja

Nero empezaba a reirse como un maníaco incomodando a las ponis excepto a Pinkie Pie quien se unio a la risa de Nero, este solo se dirigio a una gran roca del tamaño de una casa y empezo a estrellar su cabeza contra ella aun riendo hasta destrozarla, y tranquilizarse

-Ehm, ¿Mejor? -Pregunto Twiligh-

-Si, y mucho

-Vaya amigo, se te cayo una manzana del arbol -Dijo AppleJack refiriendose a que le faltaba un tornillo-

-Tengo mal temperamento, ahora si me disculpan, tengo que hablar con su amada pricesa

-¿Hablar?, que tendría que decirle un bárbaro como tu a nuestra princesa -Pregunto Rarity-

-Solo le pediré que me regrese a mi mundo para no volver a verles los rostros, ¿lo ven?, todos ganamos

-Pues aunque me rehuse, la princesa nos di una orden y debemos cumplirla -Dijo Twiligh- Asi que... ¡Hey! ¿a donde se fue?

-Salio corriendo apenas empezaste tu discurso Twiligh -Dijo Rinbow Dash- Muy bien, ahora lo haremos a mi modo, detengamos a ese poni...

* * *

><p>Nero corria a toda velocidad por las calles de Canterlot esquivando a todos los ponis del lugar, casas y a una Rainbowdash que queria atraparlo<p>

-¡Oye tu detente! -Exigio Rainbow dash mientras perseguia a Nero-

-¡Ni loco!

Nero siguio corriendo, pero Rainbowdash aumento su velocidad y lo embistio haciendo que ambos rodaran en el suelo para que ella termine encina de el

-¡Ja! ahora no tienes opcion -Dijo Rainbowdash confiada-

-Como es posible que hayas sido mas rapida que yo -Pregunto Nero confundido-

-No por algo soy la peagaso mas rapida de todo Ponyville -Contesto-

-Impresionante, pero no tengo tiempo para esto -Dijo Nero, sus ojos se tornaron totalmente rojos e invoco a su aura demoniaca mandando a volar a Rainbowdash por los aires que se encontraba encima de Nero, este al ver su obstaculo fuera siguio corriendo o mejor dicho galopando para poder llegar al castillo-

Una vez a las puertas del castillo Nero rompio la gran puerta con un golpe de su pata demoniaca y siguio corriendo hacia la princesa que se encontraba parada junto con su hermana Luna en el centro del gran salon donde antes habia realizado la gran gala del galope, Nero estaba apunto de llegar a ellas pero los guardias se interpusieron en su camino, asi que este desenfundo a Yamato abanicandolo para crear una gran corrientede viento y mandar a volar a todos los guardias quedando solo el y las princesas.

-Muy bien, dire esto rapido y claramente, regresenme a casa ¡ya!

-Esta bien, ¿aprendiste algo sobre la amistad? -Pregunto la princesa celestia-

-Que hay que aprender, son solo estupideces

-Ya veo, entonces no podremos enviarte a tu mundo -Dijo la princesa celestia-

-¡Ya basta!, no soportare esto mas tiempo -Nero tomo a yamato y dio un corte en el aire haciendo que una onda de energia azul se dirigiera a las pricesas que no se movieron, a unos cuanto centimetros de acertarles otra energia sale de la nada desintegrando el ataque de Nero.

-¡Que rayos paso!

-Hey, debes respetar a tus mayores chico, y ademas respetar a los de mayor clase social

Dijo un pony muy parecido a Nero solo que se le notaba mas corpulento

-Ya era hora de que llegaras -Dijo la princesa luna-

-Lo siento, el trafico era horrible

-Un momento, esas bromas, esa forma de hablar, esa espada y ademas el llamarme chico -Dijo Nero sacando su conclusion- ¡Dante!

-¡Tenemos un ganador! jejeje, que tal chico, ¿me extrañabas?

-Hmp, estan perdidas ustedes dos -Dijo Nero sonriendo maliciosamente- Tal vez conozcan a Dante pero hasta el sabe que tendra que apollarme esta vez para regresar a casa, asi que les sugiero que nos manden a nuestro mundo, antes de que nos enojemos.

Las princesas solo se sonrieron entre si...

-La verdad chico, yo le sugeri a la princesa que te haga aprender el significado de la amistad -Dijo Dante-

-¿Que?

-Admitelo chico, te suicidaste y terminaste aquí, cometiste un grave error y estas lleno de ira, no puedo dejarte solo en ese estado.

-¡Ya callate Dante! ¡Sino me ayudas tendre que moverte del camino! -Nero tomo saco a Yamato de su pata demoníaca y la sujetó con su boca-

-Cálmate chico, te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora, respeta a tus mayores -Dante se dispuso a tomar a Rebellion con su boca dado que sabia que Nero nunca escuchaba a nadie y una buena paliza talvez lo relaje como la ultima vez que se enfrentaron-

Una destello púrpura se hizo presente en medio del salón mostrando a las 6 ponis con Spike.

-Princesa venimos a adver... ¡Oh no ya es tarde! -Twilight vio a Nero con esa gigantesca aura que emanaba una energía horripilante, sus ojos eran completamente rojos y brillaban- No se preocupen princesas nosotras las protegeremos

-Eso dejamelo a mi -dijo una voz detras de Twilight quien solo volteo para ver a un semental muy parecido a Nero pero mucho mas corpulento, Twilight le pregunto ''_¿Quien eres tu?''_ y Dante solo respondio _''Soy el que le va a patear el trasero si no deja de comportarse como un idiota''-_

-¡Ah! -Nero se abalanzaba a la batalla, primero que todo invoco al aura demoníaca de Yamato para poder estar a la altura del poder de Dante, o eso creia que pasaba, Dante desaparecio y reaparecio delante de Nero para darle un pequeño pero efectivo corte con su espada en el pecho de este, Nero solo retrocedio un paso para luego contraatacar a su enemigo con Yamato, pero Dante se defendio con su espada, pero no pudo defenderse del golpe del aura de Yamato ya que esta seguia todo los movimientos de Nero-

-Nwada mwal chwico mejwor we la wultima wez -Dante no podía hablar muy bien ya que sostenía a Rebellion con su boca al igual que Nero lo hacia con Yamato-

Nero se abalanzo al combate, esta vez ambos chocaban espadas una y otra vez, a Dante se le dificultaba un poco esquivar los golpes del aura demoniaca de Nero, pero eso no era todo, mientras ambos chocaban espadas Nero invocaba sus cuchillas, las cuales se incrustaban en el cuerpo de Dante una por una, al ultimo momento Dante intento golpear a Nero quien se defendio con el brazo izquierdo de su aura, Luego, tomo a Dante con el brazo derecho del aura y lo estrello 3 veces contra el suelo mientras las cuchillas aun seguian incrustandose en el.

Dante se levanto rapidamente como si nada hubiera pasado con las cuchillas aun en su cuerpo, de la nada, Dante saco un maletin con una calavera y lo convirtio en un lanza-misiles y disparo contra Nero dandole de lleno en la cara quien solo saliovolando unos metros rodeado en llamas, de un destello la caja desaparecio y Nero aun seguia en el piso envuelto en llamas.

-¿Ya todo Termino? -Pregunto Rainbowdash-

-Nah, crweo quwe swolo lwo enwoje aun mwas -Dante aun seguia con Rebellion en su boca, el tenia mucha razon Nero se levanto y de un solo movimiento de su espada las llamas desaparecieron-

Nero corrio hacia Dante, este hizo desaparecer a Rebellion y en su lugar aparecieron unos guanteletes en sus patas delanteras y traseras, la unica diferencia era que los guanteletes de sus patar traseras tenian unas enormes espuelas de Metal que empezaron a girar velozmente, Nero iba a cortarlo con Yamato por la mitad pero Dante fue mas rapido y le propino un fuerte golpe en el estomago provocando que este escupiera sangre y se posicionara en dos patas , Dante aprovecho que Nero estba en dos patas y siguio golpeandolo, en la cabeza, en el pecho, en el estomago, en sus extremidades, para luego propinarle un fuertisimo gancho a la quijada y este salio volando hacia el techo del gran salón para que su cabeza quedara atorada allí...

-Te lo dije chico, respeta a tus mayores, ¿que tal si bajas de ahi y conversamos un rato?

Nero logro sacar su cabeza del techo y se dirijio de nueva cuenta a Dante...

-Diablos, este niño nunca entiende

Los guanteletes de Dante desaparecieron y en su lugar aparecio Rebellion denuevo en su boca, este salto para chocar espadas en el aire con Nero, y asi siguieron, chocando espadas a una velociadad inimaginable, eran tan rapidos que solo se escuchaba el choque de las espadas.

-Wow, eso debio doler Nero -Dijo Rainbowdash mirando hacia arriba-

-¿Puedes verlos? -Pregunto AppleJack-

-Claro como el agua, y creo que ambos van muy parejos, ¡Ouch! eso si esta mal -Dijo aun mirando hacia arriba-

Dante y Nero aterrizaron brutalmente en el suelo, Nero estaba encima de Dante aun con su aura activa, tomo la espada de Dante y se la incrusto a este en el pecho, luego tomo a Red Queen de su lomo y al igual ue Rebellion lo incrusto en el pecho de Dante girando su manillar y dando un corte de en llamas en vertical desde el pecho de Dante hasta su cabeza mandandolo a volar los cascos de las princesas con Rebellion aun incrustada en el.

-Ah, ah, ah -Jadeaba Nero del cansancio desactivando su aura y guardando a Yamato-

Las princesas solo observaban a Nero seriamente

-N-no p-puedo cre-creer que tu lo...tu lo... -Tartamudeaba Rarity-

-¿Matara? ¡Ja!, creeme que eso es lo que mas quiero en la vida , pero lamentablemente eso es imposible

De repente Dante se levanto del suelo con Rebellion aun incrustada en su pecho.

-¿Mejor? -Pregunto Dante-

-Si, y mucho, ahora que estoy calmado ya podre regresar

-No tan rapido chico -Dijo Dantepara luego sacarse la espada de su pecho de un tiron con su boca y ponerla en su lomo, claro que Fluttershy se desmayo al ver tanta sangre-

-Ahora que -Dijo Nero en tono de fastidio-

-Un trato es un trato, aprende sobre la amistad y luego podras irte -Nero no sabia que hacer, quedarse y aprender sobre la amistad o enfrentarse inutilmente a Dante denuevo y agotar todas sus energias, obviamente una respuesta era la mas logica-

-¡En guardia!

-Lo sabia...

Un rayo rojo cubrio a Dante y al despejarse el habia adoptado su forma demoniaca solo que en una version mas ponificada, su nueva forma era unos centimetros mas grande que la princesa celestia, este solo se paro en dos patas y tomo a Rebellion con sus garras.

-Si que das miedo, pero eso no me impedirá patearte el...

-¡HYYAA! -Dante le dio una poderosa estocada de energia oscura a Nero quien solo callo al suelo sin energias-

-Eso es todo -Dante se adquirio su forma de semental denuevo-

-¿Por qué no hizo eso desde el principio? -Pregunto AppleJack-

-Porque no es divertido -Applejack se quedo con una cara de WTF cuando Dante dijo eso-

-Ah -Nero se levantaba poco a poco muy adolorido- Eso se sintio como si me cayera un meteoro

-Muy bien chico, escuchame bien, aunque quieras o no debes aprender el significado de la amistad dado que el hechizo de teletransportacion no funciona en seres que no creen en la amistad.

-¡Que! -fue la sorpresiva reacción de Nero- ¡SI ME LO HUBIERAN DICHO ANTES LO HUBIERA HECHO SIN CHISTAR! ¡PENSE QUE SOLO ERA UN CAPRICHO DE ELLAS!

-¿No se lo dijeron? -Pregunto Dante a las princesas-

-Bueno...ehm...no -Dijeron Ambas princesas ruborizadas-

-¿Por que no lo hizo princesa celestia? -Pregunto Twilight su fiel pupila-

-Bueno, saben algo chicas, ser de la realeza es algo agotador y de vez en cuando busco algo emocionante que hacer, entonces cuando supe que mi amigo Dante queria que detuviera a Nero aqui presente se me ocurrio pues... que ellos...

-Pelearan al punto de querer matarse -Sentencio Luna-

-Lo siento, pero nunca antes te habiamos visto luchar con alguien tan fuerte como Nero, fue una batalla increible.

-Ehm, gracias creo, ahora debo aprender ese significao de la amistad, ¿como empiezo?

-Primero podrías disculparte con las princesas-Sugirio Dante-

-Esta bien, lo hare, lo lamento princesas, fui un verdadero idiota

-No te preocupes, Dante nos contó que tenias mal temperamento -Dijo Luna- Por cierto Dante, no me dijiste que tenias un hijo

Todos los presente abrieron los ojos de par en par

-¡EL NO ES SU HIJO! -Grito la princesa celestia- ¿verdad?

-Ehm, no pero no tenias que gritar -Dijo Dante-

-Perdon.

-Lo lamento es que ustedes se parecen tanto que podría decir que ustedes dos son familia

-Siempre quise saber porque nos parecemos tanto, ¿no es asi Dante?

-Dejemoslo asi chico, no ganaremos nada sabiendo porque nos parecemos -Dijo Dante-

-Los 6 elementos de la armonía te enseñaran todo lo que necesites saber sobre amistad y creo que ya las conoces

-Son esas 6 ponis ¿cierto?, pude sentir una energia muy rara proveniente de ellas

-Ve con ellas y aprende mi pequeño poni y asi regresaras a casa

-Muy bien, lo hare

-Y recuerda chico, estare aqui para patearte el trasero si fallas -Dijo Dante en tono de broma-

-Je, ya lo veremos


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Aprendiendo sobre amistad parte 2, Superando mi temperamento

Luego de esa batalla y haber accedido a aprender el significado de la amistad Nero trotó con dirección a las seis ponis

-Muy bien, esto sera lo mas dificil que he dicho en mi vida, pero lo siento, ustedes estaban bien y yo... Ehm, ¿que le pasa a Futtershy? -preguntaba Nero que veia a Fluttershy echada en su lomo y con las patas hacia arriba-

-Asi es como se desmalla -Respondio Rainbowdash-

-No quiero ofender pero parece una zarigüeya cuando se hace la muerta.

-¿Y quien crees que les enseño eso?

Fluttershy despertó de su raro desmayo.

-Wow buenos días dormilona -Dijo Nero observando como Fluttershy se levantaba-

-¡Nero! -Fluttershy se acerco a Nero y empezo a revisarlo- ¿No estas herido?, ¿Te duele algo?

-Tranquila Fluttershy, estoy bien, los demonios nos regeneramos de cualquier daño rápidamente

-Pero ese demonio te lanzo unas raras cosas que explotaron en ti y te envolviste en llamas, sin mencionar los múltiples golpes que te dio, Debería avergonzarse señor -Fluttershy le dijo a Dante quien se quedo con los ojos abiertos-

-¡Hablas enserio! el me enterró sus cuchillas de energía, me incrusto mi propia espada en el pecho y me quemo con su espada llameante ¿y solo te preocupas por el?

-Bueno, es porque a diferencia de TI Nero no es un demonio completo, tu si lo eres

-¿Eh?

-A pesar de que estaba desmayada pude ver como te convertías en un monstruo color rojo mientras Nero solo tenia un espíritu azul alrededor, usted es un abusivo, debería darle vergüenza

-Fluttershy, ya es suficiente -Dijo Nero-

-Pe..pero el..

-Si ya lo se, Dante puede ser un fastidio, pero la verdad es una buena perso... digo un buen poni

-Demonio -Corrigió Fluttershy-

-No, Dante es mitad demonio al igual que yo, solo que el puede adoptar su forma demoniaca, una hailidad de la cual yo carezco.

-¿El también? ¿Cuantos como tu hay? -Preguto Spike-

-No te preocupes, solo nosotros dos

-Mis pequeños ponis, lo que Nero trataba de decir al principio es que accedió a aprender el significado de la amistad y es su deber enseñarle -Dijo la Princesa Celestia-

-No lo se princesas, ¿como podemos confiar en él? -Replico AppleJack- Es decir, ¿acaso no vieron como peleo con locura contra su amigo?

-Tengo una idea -Dante se acerco a la princesa celestia y le susurro algo en el oido, la princesa solto una pequeña risilla y su cuerno empezo a brillar, al cabo de unos segundos la pata demoniaca de Nero brillo de rojo muy intenso y luego volvio a su color azul natural-

-¿Pero que me hiciste? -Nero exigia una respuesta mientras observaba su Devil Bringer-

-Te puse un hechizo de obediencia -Repondio la Princesa Celestia-

-¿De obediencia? No soy perro princesa.

-Ese hechizo bloqueara tus poderes demoníacos si los quieres usar para lastimar a los elementos -Respondió la princesa- Así que no tienen de que preocuparse

-No lo se, aun no confio en el -Se quejó AppleJack-

-Oh vamos A.J, dale una oportunidad, el no es tan malo, creo -Dijo Twilight-

-Lo siento pero mi respuesta es no.

-Esta bien, en ese caso, seras la primera -Dijo Twilight mientras su cuerno brillaba-

-¿Que! Twi...

Con un simple destello Twilight telentransporto a AppleJack y Nero a quien sabe donde..

-Wow ella es mala -Dijo Dante en sorpresa-

-Es mi pupila.

-Eso lo explica todo...

-Ehm, disculpe, señor Dante ¿cierto? -Pregunto Twilight-

-Así es pequeña, ¿que se te ofrece?.

-Quería agradecerle por controlar a Nero, quien sabe que hubiera hecho si usted no lo detenía.

-No te preocupes pequeña, si el trata de hacer algo solo llámame -Dijo Dante amablemente-

-¡Me gustaría ver como patea el trasero de Nero de un solo golpe otra vez! -Dijo Rainowdash- ¡Fue asombroso!

-Gracias, pero eso no sera posible denuevo.

-¿Eh?.

-Verán, lo vencí así de fácil ya que el no tiene mucho control sobre su forma de poni como yo lo tengo, eso hizo que fuera débil y lo pudiera vencer rápidamente, ademas el poder de mi hermano se adapta a el cada día mas y hace mas fastidioso pelear con el.

-Dijo, ¿el poder de su hermano?

-Lo siento creo que hable de mas -Dijo Dante con una sonrisa-

* * *

><p>2:30 p.m, AppleJack y Nero habian sido transportados a Sweet Apple Acres cerca del granero...<p>

-Twilight yo... Corrales

-Ya no estamos en Canterlot al parecer -Dijo Nero mirando a su alrededor- ¿Donde esta mi gabardina?

-Ay, yo y mi bocota, tu gabardina no puede ser transportada amigo.

-Mira, ¿AppleJack cierto?, tu solo dime que hacer y yo lo haré sin decir ni una sola palabra

-Muy bien -AppleJack tomo una gran bocanada de aire y grito- ¡BIG MAC, APPLEBLOOM, ABUELA SMITH VENGAN AQUI!

Los mencionados vinieron tan rapido como un rayo cosa que a Nero le impresiono.

-Muy bien, familia, el es Nero, se quedara aquí por una temporada -Presento AppleJack al poni-cazademonios-

Luego de que la familia de AppleJack se presentara, AppleJack le dijo a Nero que hacer, el tenia que recolectar las manzanas del huerto con Big Macintosh, Nero aun se preguntaba que rayos tenia que ver eso con la amistad, pero el accedio a no decir nada y seguir sus instrucciones asi que empezo a trabajar, ya habia pasado media hora desde que se puso a trabajar y todavia le faltaba mucho...

-Diablos esto nunca va a acabar -Dijo Nero mientras pateaba un árbol de manzanas y estas caían en unos cestos-

Había un silencio incomodo entre Nero y Big Mac, así que Nero intento romper el hielo para no aburrirse tanto.

-Y... tu y AppleJack son hermanos ¿no?

-Eeyup

-¿Ella siempre es asi de fria con todos?

-Nope

-Entonces ella me odia.

-Eeyup

-*Suspiro* Rayos es como hablar con una grabadora, amigo si quiera di algo que no sea yep o nope, al menos dime tu pasatiempo favorito

-Nope

-Oh dios que hice para merecer esto, preferiría estar en un zoologico y que un gorila me cortara los cascos, los fria en aceite de oliva y que me los de de desayuno.

-¿Con salsa picante? -Pregunto Big Mac-

-Oh si

-Yummy

-Jajajajaja -Rieron ambos, Nero ya sabia la forma de tratar con Big Mac, ya que el no hablaba mucho el tenia que ser el que comience la conversacion, y que mejor manera de empezarla que con unos cuantos chistes...

Big Mac y Nero seguian riendo y trabajando, hasta que AppleJack los llamo para la cena, aparentemente ya eran las 7:00 pm, luego de la cena en la cual Nero y Big Mac aun seguian riendo, cada vez que Nero decía 24 Big Macintosh moría de risa, solo celestia sabe la razón de eso.

Luego de la cena, AppleJack le dijo a Nero que hizo un buen trabajo y que podía estar libre mañana, ademas de eso, era la primera persona que no se aburría de hablar con Big mac dado a la timidez de este. Ya era hora de que todos durmieran, así que Big Mac le ofreció dormir en una colchoneta al lado de su cama y Nero acepto, ambos no dormían porque estaban hablando muy animadamente

-Amigo, me caes muy bien, no puedo creer que aun no tengas novia -Dijo Nero a Big Macintosh-

-Soy algo tímido con las yeguas y.. con todo el mundo.

-Oh vamos amigo, haber, dime quien te gusta.

-Claro que no, me da verguenza -Replico Big Macintosh-

-Bueno, una vez encontré un poema dedicado a una tal maestra Cheerilee en tu bolsa de viaje, ¿acaso no sera ella?

Un gran sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas de Big Macintosh, este solo trato de ocultarlo poniendo una almohada sobre su cabeza...

-Jajajaja, no te preocupes amigo, te enseñare a superar tu timidez.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro, para eso son los amigos -Dijo Nero-

-Gracias.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Big Macintosh dijo...

-¿Me cantas una cancion para dormir?

-¡Me crees tu abuela! -Dijo este con fastidio-

-No puedo dormir.

-Si yo tampoco, muy bien, cantare algo.

Nero comenzo a cantar Smooth criminal de Michael Jackson pero una version adulterada, como una parodia

Nero:

Yo tengo un vecino, medio raro, y misterio..son

Nos invita las caguamas, siempre y cuando, sea en su can...tón

Se rodea de chamacos, y los trata, con gran devo..ción

Pues el les da regalos, y de apodo, les dice mia...mor

Coro:

El usa bigote!

El usa bigote!

Parece Machín

Pero por las noches!

Pero por las noches!

Se vuelve Jazmín

Sale en su coche!

Sale en su coche

Y te invita a subir!

Fin de Coro.

Todos en la cuadra, desde entonces, caminan rarin

Andan bien vestidos, pero hablan, como fabiruchis

Hacen una fiestas, y el que entra, no es el mismo al salir

El vecino les da Whisky, y Tequila, a cambio del anís

Aguas Carnal!, te puede apañar!, vecino Criminal

(Parodia original de OsirisFlores en Youtube (Vecino Criminal))

* * *

><p>-Jajajajajaja -Reian los dos-<p>

-¡Ya callense o ire a callarlos! -Grito AppleJack asustando a ambos y Nero le disparo a la lampara en la mesa de noche de Big Mac para apagar la luz-

-Sabes, solo tenias que apagarla

-No te quejes y duerme -Y ambos calleron victimas del sueño-

3:30 am...

Nero no podia dormir dado que Big Mac roncaba con mucha fuerza, este incluso podia escuchar sus ronquidos aunque tuviera la cabeza tapada con una almohada, el no lo soporto mas y se disponia a irse, pero no antes sin dejar una nota que decía _''Salí a pasear vuelvo en un rato, Nero'' _, este camino por todo ponyville por la noche sin sus armas puesto que las había dejado en casa de AppleJack, todo el pueblo estaba calmado y el tenia sus ojos rojos, no por su Devil Trigger, sino por las ganas de dormir muy grandes que tenia, luego de caminar y caminar llego a un pequeño lago a las afueras de Ponyville, miro el paisaje, sonrió y se acostó justo a la orilla del lago...

A la mañana siguiente...

Nero estaba durmiendo cerca de la orilla plácidamente, pero un poni empezo a picarle la cabeza, o mejor sicho, ponis.

-¿Ehm?...Applebloom dejame dormir.

-Ya son las 2:00 pm, y ademas me prometiste ayudarnos a encontrar nuestras Cutie Marks.

-Yo no hice... ¿dijiste ''ayudarnos''?

-Si, a mi y a mis amigas Scootalo y Swetie Bell.

Las dos mencionadas se presentaron ante Nero, este solo se levanto para decir.

-Un placer, pero yo no te prometí nada AppleBloom, no recuerdo haberlo echo.

-¡Claro que si!, ayer en la cena tu...

FlashBack:

Nero y Big Macinstosh se reían como locos que ya casi no podian ni comer...

-Par de cabezas huecas -Dijo AppleJack sonriendo un poco-

-Jajajajajajaja -Reia Big Mac- Oye Nero pfffffff -Aguantando la risa-

-Dime Mac, pffffff.

-Tengo algo mas gracioso que 24.

-Dejame oirlo pfffffff.

-¡25!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -Explotaron ambos en risa que empezaron a golpear la mesa-

-No lo entiendo, ustedes se ríen de los números 24 y 25 -Se quejaba AppleJack- No tiene sentido, es decir, que, ¿acaso se reirán mas si alguien dice 26?

-PFFFFFF JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -Ya tanto se reían que se revolcaban en el suelo-

-Nunca entenderé a los sementales -Dijo AppleJack-

-Oye Nero, ¿me ayudas a mi y a mis amigas a obtener nuestras Cutie Marks mañana? -Pregunto la pequeña AppleBloom-

-Jajajajajajajaja, si claro como quieras pequeña jajajajajajaja

Fin de FlashBack...

-Jejeje, 26 -Dijo Nero para si mismo-

-¡Entonces vamos! ¡no perdamos tiempo! -Dijo animosa Scootaloo-

-¡Cutie Mark Crusaders! -Dijeron las tres potrillas para darse un brohoof-

-Este sera un dia muy largo...

Las Cutie Marks Crusaders lo intentaron todo, desde ayudar a ancianitas a cruzar la calle, hasta obreras de construcción, claro que con resultados fallidos, luego de que Nero llevara a la abuela Smith al hospital ya que la arrollo un carruaje y escapar con las pequeñas de unos furiosos constructores ya que ellas habían destruido 6 meses de trabajo en 1 minuto, los cuatro se encontraban denuevo en el lago.

-Es inútil, lo intentamos todo y nada funciono -Dijo Sweetie Bell-

-Lo sé, ya no creo que nada sirva ahora -Añadió Scootaloo-

-Ahh -Suspiraron las tres-

-Jejeje, saben, tal vez no sean buenas en todo lo que intentaron hoy, pero debo admitir que son muy graciosas me reí mucho, tal vez sea su talento ser comediantes

-No, ya lo intentamos y no funcionó -Dijo AppleBloom-

-Entonces volvamos a Sweet Apple Acres, de seguro ya es hora de almorzar y no desayune hoy -Dijo Nero mientras su estomago rugía-

-Esta bien, adiós chicas nos vemos mas tarde -Se despidio Applebloom-

-¡Adiós!

* * *

><p>Con Dante...<p>

Dante y Celestia se encontraban reorriendo las habitaciones del castillo para escoger una para su invitado...

-Muy bien, es aqui -Dijo la princesa abriendo la puerta con su magia-

Dante entro a su cuarto y lo miro admirado, salto, arrojo sus armas a un lado y callo en la cama.

-¡Oh si! ya quería una buena siesta, te veré mas tarde princesa.

La princesa no dijo nada y cerro la puerta detrás de ella...

-Ehm, princesa, no puedo dormir conitgo aqui.

La pirncesa caminaba hacia Dante con una sonrisa algo ...¿Maliciosa? y caminando algo.. ¿Coqueta?...

-Ehm.. ¿princesa?

-Sabes algo Dante, es malo dejar a una chica esperando por mas de 3000 años.

-OH, es cierto, el tiempo pasa mas rapido aqui que en la tierra, un momento...dijiste ¿esperando?.

-Solo relájate...

-¡Princesa! es...espera un...

-No digas que no quieres, sabes que puedo leer tu mente...

-P-pero yo...

-Allá voy...

* * *

><p>Nero estaba recibiendo las quejas de AppleJack acerca de donde el había estado toda la noche, Nero no le prestaba atención, tenia otras cosas por las que preocuparse...<p>

-_Muy bien -Pensaba Nero- Big Mac es algo tímido, pero cuando se suelta es muy agradable._

-¡No puedes desaparecer así en la noche nos preocupaste a todos! -Reclamaba AppleJack- y ademas...

_-Antes de pensar en como ayudar a Big Mac con su timidez necesito pensar en como atraer a la profesora Cheerilee primero..._

-¡Por eso la próxima vez que vuelvas a hacer eso yo te voy a...

_-¡Rayos!, ¡nunca le pedí una cita a Kyrie!, ahora como voy hacer que ambos se reúnan... un momento, Applejack es una chica, según parece, tal vez le pueda preguntar..._

-¡Con un tenedor y luego...

-Hey AppleJack.

-¿Eh?.

-¿Como te gustaría que te pidieran una cita?.

-Espera... ¡QUE!

-Dije: como te gustaría que algui...

-¡Ya lo se! lo que quiero saber es porque me haces esa clase de pregunta -Dijo AppleJack ruborizada-

-Bueno... _''Rayos tengo que pensar en algo pronto''... _Digamos que a un amigo mio le gustas y.. quiere invitarte a salir.

-Y porque tu ''amigo'' se intereso tanto por mi, ¿por que no va tras Rarity como todos los demás? ¿Que le gusto de mi?.

-_''¡Maldición!, ¡Di cualquier cursilería rápido esta sospechando!''..._ Pues el cree que eres inteligente, bonita, muy trabajadora, honesta y dice que le gusta tus ojos que son como dos esmeraldas resplandecientes.

-Oh, vaya -Dijo AppleJack que trataba de esconder su sonrojo con su sombrero-

-_''Quiero vomitar, quiero vomitar''._

_-E_hm, talvez suene tonto, pero ¿dijo algo sobre mi melena?

-_''Juro que si Big Mac rompe con Cheerilee, ¡yo le romperé todos los huesos! ¡Me debes una grande hermano!''..._ Bueno, dice que tu hermosa melena dorada es la mas bella de toda Equestria..

-...-Applejack no dijo nada, solo estaba muy, pero muy roja-

-_''Oh demonios, me pregunto si suicidarme otra vez me llevaría a un lugar menos problemático...pero... y si me lleva a...''_

**Pensamiento de Nero:**_  
><em>

-Te quiero yo, y tu a mi, somos...

_**Fin de pensamiento..**_

_**-**''¡NO! ¡TODO MENOS ESE DINOSAURIO AFEMINADO!, creo que no lo haré, es muy riesgoso''_

- Bueno -Contestaba AppleJack aun ruborizada- Tal vez una pequeña cena romantica, nada muy formal, eso me disgusta.

-Cena romantica, no muy formal, lo tengo, gracias AppleJack.

Nero se retiraba mientras era observado por AppleJack...

-Tal vez, Nero no sea tan mal chico despues de todo -Dijo AppleJack algo ruborizada- ¡Pero en que estoy pensando! sera mejor que vuelva al trabajo.

Nero fue en busca de BigMac, pero no lo encontraba en ningún lado, fue a preguntarle a la abuela smith, pero ella solo le contaba vagas historias, fue donde AppleBloom pero ella tampoco sabia, al final fue con AppleJack denuevo quien le dijo que Big Macinstosh había ido al pueblo para recoger un encargo en Sugar Cube Corner, obvio que esta evito todo contacto visual con Nero.

Nero corría por Ponyville buscando ese tal ''Sugar Cube Corner'' ya que Applejack se negó a darle mas información, preguntó a cada pony que veía la localización exacta del Sugar Cube Corner pero todos decían si estaba bromeando, ya que cada nuevo pony en Ponyville es llevado allí por Pinkie Pie para una fiesta.

Nero siguió corriendo hasta que fue tacleado por una pegaso y ambos se estrellaron cerca de una pequeña casa...

-¡Ah! ¡Demonios! ¡ fíjate por donde vas!

-Lo.. lo siento.

-¡Me has retrasado! ¡Quien sabe donde este Big Mac ahora!

-En serio, no fue mi intención que tu...

-¡Silencio! ¡Esta me la pagas bizca! -Nero hizo una proyección gigante de su brazo demoniaco para aplastar a la pequeña pony, pero fue intrerrumpido por un sujeto que salio de la casa...-

-Oh Derpy, al fin volviste, trajiste lo que te... ¿Pero que es eso! -Dijo el pony observando a Nero apunto de golpear a Derpy con una rara proyeccion de una pata rara que tenia-

-No lo se Doctor pero esta enojado...

-Esa... pata, o mejor dicho, ese...brazo...¿Nero? ¿eres tu?

-Como sabes mi... un momento, ¿¡Doctor Simons?

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p>Hey que tal, ya se, seguro a algunos les molesta que Nero casi lastime a Derpy, pero le tengo cosas preparadas en el proximo capitulo como castigo n.n hasta entonces!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Aprendiendo sobre amistad parte 3, Superando mi temperamento

-¿Doctor Simons? -Pregunto Nero parando su ataque a la pequeña pegaso gris-

-No puede ser, Nero, ¿como terminaste aquí?.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarle a usted doctor simons.

-Por favor, ahora solo dime el Doctor si no te molesta.

-Como quieras Doc.

-Si tu estas aquí... ¡eso significa que robaron el diseño de la TARDIS! -Dijo el pony en sorpresa- De seguro te enviaron a darme caza, no eres mas que un simple perro de la orden..

Nero solo miro al doctor con desprecio, por sorprendente que fuera este se controlo y le hablo al doctor...

-Hay un restaurante cerca de aqui, vamos y te lo explicare todo -Dijo Nero mientras se retiraba al dichoso lugar- Tu invitas doc.

Luego de unos minutos, Derpy, el Doctor y Nero se encontraban en el restaurante en el que Fluttershy y el habian comido, los dos bebian una taza de café mientras Derpy tenia toda una bandeja llena de Muffins, Nero le dio un pequeño sorbo a su café y...

-¡NO SOY NINGÚN PERRO DE LA ORDEN! -Grito a todo pulmón-

-¡Entonces porque estas aqui, explicate!.

-Eso no le importa doctor, lo unico que debe saber es que no lo lastimare, la orden ya no existe.

-¿Que? -Dijo el doctor en sopresa- ¿Que les paso?

-Yo los mate a todos, eso paso.

-Vaya... al fin te sacaron de quicio ¿eh?.

-Si, ahora explíqueme doctor, ¿como llego aquí?.

-Fui traído por la TARDIS.

-¿Su loco invento? ¿Funcionó?.

-Exacto -Contesto el Doctor con orgullo-

-Y entonces ¿porque decidió venir a Equestria?.

-No lo decidí, la TARDIS me trajo sola, pero fue después de haberme llevado por mas de 700 años a diferentes dimensiones hasta llegar a esta.

-¿700 años? -Nero no lucía sorprendido, claro que si luchar contra un demonio que tenia mas de 3000 años no le sorprendía, esto no iba a ser la excepción-

-Exacto, vague por 700 años en distintas dimensiones ayudando a la gente del lugar.

-Increíble, ¿así que quiere quedarse aquí por un tiempo hasta aburrirse e ir a otra dimensión?.

-No, este lugar irradia paz, y no tuve nada de eso en las otras, así que pienso quedarme aquí permanentemente.

Nero solo miro al doctor con rareza, no se explicaba porque quería quedarse aquí, para Nero esto solo era un pueblucho afeminado donde todos se besan y abrazan. No sabia si era por su parte demoníaca que eso le provocaba ganas de vomitar hasta sus entrañas . Luego de recobrar el sentido, Nero pregunto lo obvio...

-Usted tiene ADN demoníaco ¿verdad?.

-Sabia que lo preguntarías, la respuesta es si, Agnus me lo inyecto cuando yo dormía y es por eso que no envejecí estos 700 años.

-Que paso con su invento doc, ¿todavía funciona?.

-Si, esta en mi casa, ¿por que la pregunta?.

-Necesito que me lleve a mi mundo, ¿cree que podrá hacerlo?.

-¡Por supuesto que si! -Dijo el Doctor ofendido- La TARDIS puede llevarte donde sea a cualquier hora.

-Muy bien doc, vamos ya, necesito irme de aquí lo mas antes posible.

-Lo lamento, pero la TARDIS esta averiada y requerirá de ciertas reparaciones.

-¿Que tan averiada esta?.

-Bueno, primero que nada deberé leer muchos libros sobre los materiales que tienen aquí y donde encontrarlos, segundo: necesito un boom sonico para que produzca energia para la TARDIS, Tercero: necesitare manzanas, Cuarto: Neces...

-WOw un momento doctor -Interrumpió Nero provocando que el Doctor y Derpy quien estaba comiéndose los muffins le prestaran atención- ¡Para que diablos necesita manzanas?

-¿Acaso quieres que trabaje con el estomago vacío?, ahora por favor deja de interrumpirme, Cuarto: Necesitare mucho C12H22O11 y muchas gemas preciosas para usar de combustible alternativo y Quinto: necesitare marfil, mucho marfil.

-¿Marfil? -Pregunto Nero-

-Exacto, pero no se si hay elefantes en este raro mundo -Dijo el doctor para luego darle un sorbo a su café- Después de todo, llegue a esta dimensión apenas ayer

-Maldición, donde encontraremos elefantes a esta hora.

-Oh, oh, Fluttershy esta cuidando de unos elefantes -Dijo Derpy haciendo que los dos la miraran atónitos- Tal vez le puedan preguntar si... -Sintió las miradas sobre ella- Eh.. mejor me callo -Dijo Derpy triste-

-¿Bromeas? ¡Eres una genio niña! -Añadió Nero- Siento haber querido matarte, ¿me disculpas?

-¡Claro! -Dijo ella para luego seguir comiendo sus muffins-

-Bueno, puedo ir a casa de Fluttershy y cortarles los colmillos a esos elefantes, con lo rápido que soy no se darán cuenta, ni ellos ni Flutteshy -Dijo Nero decididamente-

-Pero aun nos faltan los demás ingredientes.

-¡Diablos! -Nero golpeó la mesa mientras maldecía-

De repente Nero visualizo a Twilight haciendo flotar un libro enfrente de ella mientras lo leía y caminaba a la vez, el libro era ''Materiales de construcción y localizaciones'', luego visualizo en el cielo a Rainbow Dash volando muy rápido para luego soltar un boom sónico y un arcoiris detrás de ella, Después, vio a AppleJack en un pequeño puesto de manzanas, esta noto que Nero la miraba y volteo su rostro algo avergonzada, A la lejanía, diviso a Rarity entrando a una especie de casa que parecía echa como un carrusel y detrás de ella Spike empujaba unos vagones repletos hasta el tope de gemas, Pinkie Pie paso justo delante de el con un saco de azúcar en su lomo, lo saludo y siguió su camino.

Nero sabia lo que tenia que hacer, aunque esto le disgustaba mucho.

-Mierda...

-Bueno, parece que llegaste a un conclusión ¿eh? -Dijo el Doctor-

-Bueno, tengo resuelto 5 de nuestros 6 problemas -Explico Nero- Aun falta conseguir el C12H22O11, ¿que significa esa formula doctor?

-Azúcar -Sentencio este-

-...

-¿Pasa algo?.

-No, Nada, bueno doctor fue un gusto verlo -Se despedía El caza-demonios- Le conseguire los materiales, no se preocupe, Adiós.

-Espera un momento, enseñame tu pata izquierda.

Nero solo obedecio y le mostro su pata izquierda al doctor, este aprovecho y le puso una especie de pulsera compuesto por una cadena que iba alrededor de su pata izquierda.

-Oiga, le agradezco el gesto, pero no me gusta usar este tipo de cosas -Dijo Nero-

-Eso es un brazalete de electrochoques, cada vez que pierdas el control de tu temperamento mandara una pequeña descarga de 35 mil volteos a todo tu cuerpo -Dijo el doctor-

-¡YO NUNCA PIERDO EL... *BZZZ* -Nero fue electrocutado brutalmente-

-¿Lo ves?, eso te ganas por querer matar a mi asistente.

* * *

><p>La tarde llego Nero estaba echando chispas mientras caminaba hacia la casa de los Apple, literalmente lo hacía dado que con cada maldición que daba el brazalete lo electrocutaba, al fin llego las puertas de granero, todo chamuscado por los electrochoques y como si eso no fuera suficiente, cierto pony lo tacleo, alguien que no se imaginaba que lo haría...<p>

-¿Big Mac? ¿por que fue eso? -Pregunto confundido, Big Macintosh no respondió y se disponía a taclear a Nero de nuevo, pero este salto muy alto hasta posicionarse en el techo del granero-

-¡Baja de alli y enfrentame como un semental! -Grito Big mac furioso-

- No hasta que me digas porque me atacas.

-¿Por que preguntas? ¡Pues por atreverte a salir con mi hermana!.

-¿QUE! -Grito Nero en sorpresa- ¡Yo nunca haría eso!

-¡Ella misma me dijo que tu...

Flashback:

Big Macintosh habia regresado de Sugar Cube Corner con unos cupcakes para el almuerzo, mientras se dirigia a su habitacion para guardarlos escucho a su hermana es su habitación muy preocupada mirando a dos vestidos en su cama.

-Hey hermanita, ¿te ocurre algo? -Pregunto Big Mac mientras entraba a la habtación de AppleJack-

-Oh, no es nada hermano mayor, solo estoy preocupada por esta noche -Dijo AppleJack tomando ambos vestidos con sus pesuñas- ¿Cual crees que debería usar? ¿Mi vestido de la gala? o ¿el de la boda real?.

-¿Por que estas tan preocupada por cual vestir? tu siempre dijiste que esas cosas no iban contigo.

-Oh, es que tengo un cita esta noche -Sentenció AppleJack-

-Jeje, ¿y quien es el afortunado?.

-Nero.

-¡QUÉ? -Big mac dijo en sorpresa-

-Si, el me lo pidió hoy en la mañana, entonces ¿cual crees que deba llevar?

-¡Ese pequeño mentiroso me las va a pagar!

Fin de Flashback.

-¡No es lo que tu piensas! -Grito Nero aun en el techo-

Nero le explico lo sucedido a Big Mac, como él trataba de cubrirlo mientras le preguntaba a AppleJack como era tener una cita, luego de la explicación Big Mac parecía mas calmado, pero tenia algo de enojo.

-No te preocupes Big Mac, le diré a tu hermana lo que pasó y ella entenderá.

5 minutos después...

-¡FUERA DE MI GRANJA! -Gritaba Apple enojada, Nero salio de Sweet Apple Acres con sus armas siendo bombardeado por manzanas- ¡Y NO VUELVAS!

* * *

><p>Luego de correr y correr Nero se sentó en una banca en un pequeño parque.<p>

-Bien, ahora no sé como conseguir las manzanas, tendremos que conformarnos con agua.

Nero estaba fastidiado, el sabía que ni amenazando al doctor con Yamato podría lograr que este trabajara sin todos sus ''materiales'', pero lo peor de todo es que algo le vino a la mente, si Dante se enteraba y obvio que lo iba a hacer de alguna forma, sabotearía el invento del doctor obligando a Nero a aprender el significado de la amistad.

-Maldita sea, ¡por que no pensé en eso antes! ¡Te maldigo Dante!.

*BZZZZ* Nero recibió un choque eléctrico.

-Mejor no enojarme más.

-Chico...

Nero volteó y vio a Dante sentado junto a el.

-No me digas que vienes a sabotearme -Dijo Nero fastidiado-

-No, más bien vengo a ayudarte.

-¿En serio?, un segundo ¿acaso no ayudabas a tus amigas las ponis?.

-Pasó algo con Celestia... no quiero hablar de eso.

-Bueno, entonces ya sabes que hacer.

-Si.

-¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo Dante? -Dijo Nero emocionadamente-

-Porsupuesto Chico.

-¡Pelear juntos!.

-¡Strippers!

-¿Que?

-Nada, solo ignorame.

Dante y Nero empezaron a idear un plan, tendrían que ser astutos, rápidos, sigilosos y sobre todo inteligentes.

-Y así es como lo lograremos -Finalizó Dante-

-Es un plan muy bueno -Dijo Nero a lo que Dante sonrió orgullosamente- Solo una pregunta.

-Dime Chico -Dijo Dante-

-¿Por qué yo soy el que tiene que saltar semi-desnudo desde un avión hacia un volcán en erupción gritando ''Caroline no vayas a la luz''?.

-¡Pues para agregarle emoción!.

-Esta bien, esa la podremos en posibles planes para robar un Pizza Hut, ahora empezemos con los de regresar a casa.

Y así los dos caza-demonios empezaron a idear un plan para poder arreglar la maquina del doctor.

* * *

><p>Muy bien este fue un capítulo muy corto, la próxima será mas largo, lo prometo.<p>

Próximo capítulo: ¡**A la cazería de gemas con Rarity!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡A la cazería de gemas con Rarity!**

En un pequeño parque muy cerca de PonyVille se encontraban los dos cazademonios, que ahora estaban ponificados, ideando un plan en como engañar a las 6 yeguas para conseguir los materiales para arreglar la máquina Tardis; esta máquina podría llevarlos de nuevo a su mundo, por parte de Nero, él estaba muy disgustado con el asunto de aprender el significado de la amistad, lo único que él quería era regresar y castigar al maldito que destruyó a su hogar y su amada. Por el lado de Dante... ya se imaginan.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Dante?

Nero se encontraba algo confuso luego de escuchar el plan de Dante, básicamente, el plan era volverse amigo de las 6 yeguas y conseguir los materiales sin violencia alguna; obviamente Nero se quejo al principio ya que pensó que si Dante y él usaban su fuerza para obtener los materiales ya no habrían más obstaculos, pero Dante explicó el porque de este plan... Celestia y Luna no se andaban con rodeos, ese hechizo que puso en Nero era demasiado potente, si él siquiera lastimaba un sólo cabello de la melena de una de las 6 yeguas, además de bloquearle sus poderes demoniacos, el hechizo lo transportaría directo al corazón del sol y terminaría siendo desintegrado por completo antes de que su factor de autocura comience a hacer efecto.

-Estoy seguro chico, yo me encargaré de distraer a la princesas para que no intervengan, tu has lo que te dije y todo saldrá bien.

-Hmp, es fácil decirlo si sólo vas a entretener a 2 caballos superdesarrollados, yo tengo que hacer el trabajo duro aquí.

-Creeme chico, mi trabajo es más duro que el tuyo.

Luego de estas palabras, ambos fijaron su mirada al cielo; Dante lo recordaba como si fuera ayer... el día en el que fue transportado a Equestria y conoció a las princesas Celestia y Luna...

Dante se encontraba en la torre Temen-ni-gru, él estaba tendido en el suelo con la espada Rebellion en su pecho, fue cuando entonces una luz cegadora cubrió su cuerpo. Mientras Dante estaba desmayado, pudo sentir un raro vértigo apoderándose de él; el caza-demonios empezaba a sudar descontroladamente mientras repetía una y otra vez el nombre de la persona quien le hizo esto...

-Vergil...

Dante pronunciaba este nombre cada vez más y más rápido mientras se movía descontroladamente en el suelo como si tuviera una pesadilla. Afortunadamente la pesadilla terminó cuando este sintió un gran dolor proveniente de su pecho, Dante súbitamente abrió sus ojos para verse echado en un gran charco de su propia sangre, éste decidió ignorar este suceso y se reincorporó.

-Vaya, mi hermano si que sabe como organizar una reunión familiar.

El caza-demonios miró a su alrededor, al parecer se encontraba en un amplio jardín repleto de unas estatuas animales extraños.

-Wow, creo que deberían despedir al decorador de este lugar.

Dante se disponía a irse, pero tan solo dió dos pasos y luego volteó rápidamente con sus pistolas en mano apuntando a quién se encontraba detrás de él; el caza-demonios dió una penetrante mirada a su supuesto agresor, pero luego su expresión cambió a una de duda al ver que su ''atacante'' era un caballo blanco que tenía un cuerno y una melena con los colores turquesa, verde pálido, azul Pálido y rosa claro. Junto a este caballo se encontraba otro de menor tamaño, su crin era de color azul cobalto y su pelaje era azul zafiro oscuro; al igual que el otro caballo, este contaba con un cuerno.

-Diablos...

Era oficial... Dante se había vuelto loco, no sólo estos caballos eran de colores extraños, ¡sino que también tenían cuernos!... lo peor de todo era que estos caballos no lucían como los que el conocía, ellos tenían una forma... ehm... algo rara, en todo su letargo, los dos caballos se miraron el uno al otro mientras Dante dibagaba acerco de lo que estaba viviendo ahora mismo.

-Muy bien -Dante empezó a caminar de un lado a otro- Recapitulemos: Estaba luchando en la torre Temen-Ni-Gru contra mi hermano Vergil cuando este me venció gracias a que domina más su poder demoniáco.

Los dos caballos sólo lo miraron con una expresión de duda en sus rostros, obviamente Dante notó esto.

-¿Raro verdad? -Dijo Dante a los dos caballos como si estos le entendieran- Como sea, luego de que él me venciera atravesándome con mi espada, me desmayé... y cuando me despierto me encuentro en un jardín con las peores decoraciones en todo el mundo.

El caballo blanco soltó una pequeña risilla como si hubiera entendido al caza-demonios.

-Muy bien... sólo hay una forma de saber si esto es real...

Afortunadamente, Dante tenía a Ebony en mano, así que se apunto en la cabeza esperando a que su plan funcione.

-Por favor que sea un sueño...

*Bang*

Dante jaló el gatillo y la bala atravesó su cabeza salpicando un a gran cantidad de sangre, los dos caballos tenían una expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros al ver tal escena: El tipo de la gabardina roja tenía un extraño aparato en su mano, jaló una especie de gatillo y la sangre empezó a salir de su cabeza como por arte de magia.

-No, no es un sueño.

Dante guardó sus pistolas y soltó un gran suspiro, no sólo había dejado a su hermano escapar con su collar, sino también que ahora se encontraba a posibles kilometros de la torre Temem-Ni-Gru. Claro que este no pudo deducir que tan lejos se encontraba de la torre ya que no podía sentir ninguna presencia demoniaca en la vecinidad...

El cazademonios se resignó y pensó en retirarse... ¿pero que hacer con esos dos caballos de apariencia extraña?, el sólo esperaba que estos no lo siguiean ya que el no necesitaba a otras dos pestes consigo, con sus espadas Agni y Rudra era suficiente... hablando de espadas... ¡donde diablos se encontraba Rebellion!

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Donde está mi espada!

Dante dió un fuerte pisotón en el suelo dejando una pequeña grieta en el.

-Como si no fuera suficiente que mi hermano me robara mi collar, ¡sino que también se llevó mi espada!

Dante sólo se llevó la mano a la frente para disminuir su enojo, estaba tan furioso que dispararía a la primera persona que le hable.

-Ehm... ¿una espada con unas decoraciones de calavera en el mango?

-Si, tiene doble filo y unos ojos de color...

¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien?, el caza-demonios dirigió la mirada al origen de la voz, pero sólo vió a los dos caballos allí parados sin hacer nada.

-Jejeje, por un segundo creí que uno de ustedes me estaba hablando.

-¿Y eso sería tan raro?

Ahora si... le importaba un comino si no podía sentir un aura demoniáca en esos caballos, el hablar los hacia suficientemente demonios para Dante... y que mejor forma de relajarse que jugar tiro al blanco.

-¡DANTE!

El mencionado salió de su letargo y dirigió su mirada al quién lo llamó, el se había concenrado tanto en recordar el pasado que se olvidó completamente acerca de Nero y sus problemas. Dante lo había meditado un poco y... lo que pasó con Celestia no le parecía tan malo ahora, luego de todo lo que pasaron juntos y la promesa que él le hizo a ella, era obvio que pasase lo que pasó. Ahora tenía una nueva misión y un nuevo plan...

-Muy bien chico, estás solo ahora.

Nero solo soltó un leve bufido mientras dirigía su mirada al suelo, cuando este quizo regresar la mirada al cazademonios rojo, este ya se había esfumado como por arte de magia.

-Odio cuando el hace eso.

* * *

><p>Ahora Nero se encontraba caminando por el centro de PonyVille pensando en su siguiente jugada, podría ir por el marfil de los elefantes que cuidaba Fluttershy, sería muy fácil hacerlo cuando ella salía a comprar comida para sus animales; o podía ir con Rainbow Dash y convencerla de que haga un boom sónico, después de todo ella sería la más fácil de convencer dado a su gran ego. Luego pensó en Twilight, AppleJack le contó que ella vive en una biblioteca, solo sería cuestión de pedir prestado un libro y ya esta.<p>

La pony Pinkie Pie sería un gran reto, Nero podía deducir con solo verla que ella estaba loca de remate... el reto sería esa unicornio color blanco, con tan solo verla él podía deducir que era una de esas chicas muy refinadas que ve a los demás como simples plebeyos, casi como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de gemas... gemas...

-¡Necesito Gemas!

*BZZZZ*

El raro brazalete de Nero hizo efecto, luego de recibir la descarga eléctrica de 35 mil volteos en todo su cuerpo (y quedar a la parrilla), Nero empezaba a pensar en las gemas... ¿Cómo las conseguiría? ¿Acaso son tan caras como en la tierra? ¿El pollo tiene más grasa que el pavo?

-_Muy bien, piensa Nero -Pensó este- Debo ir por las gemas primero ya que es lo más difícil, podría robarlas de esa engreída unicornio blanco, pero no creo poder entrar allí sin causar un poco de conflicto... y si causo conflictos *Poom* poderes bloqueados y directo al corazón del sol._

Esas dudas invadían la mente de Nero, por un lado, maldecía el tener que pasar sus días siendo amigo de esos... esos... caballos, por el otro, era la única manera de salir de este rosado infierno vivo..._  
><em>

-Me lleva...

-¿Nero? -El mencionado volteó a la dirección de la voz-

-¿Eh?... oh, hola Fluttershy, ¿que haces aquí?

-Oh, iba camino a casa luego de devolverle a Twillight el libro que me prestó acerca de la anatomía de los elefantes.

-¿En serio?

-Si, pero me acerqué a ti ya que estabas gritando: ''¡Necesito gemas!'' desesperadamente.

-Oh -Nero estaba algo avergonzado ya que no se dio cuenta que había gritado eso a todo pulmón- Si, es que las necesito para un... ehm... proyecto.

-Pero, ¿por que no le pides unas cuantas gemas a Rarity?, estoy segura que a ella no le molestara.

-B-bueno, pensé en eso pero... ehm... me dijo que las necesitaba para algo.

Fluttershy miró con duda a Nero, parecía como si no se hubiera creído la pequeña mentirilla del cazademonios.

-_Oh diablos, ¡Cómo puede ser tan difícil mentirle a esta pegaso!, es decir, ya he mentido muchas veces pero... con ella es diferente, ¡Es casi como si la verdad se me escapara de la boca!_

-Esta bien.

-¿Eh? ¿te la creíste?, digo, ahora debo buscar gemas por mi cuenta, así que creo que debo ponerme en mar...

-Espera, iré contigo y convenceré a Rarity de ayudarte a buscar las gemas para tu proyecto.

-Espera...¡¿que?!

-Déjamelo a mi Nero -Dijo la pegaso con una amplia y sincera sonrisa-

-Este será un día muy largo...

* * *

><p>Fluttershy y Nero se encontraban ahora frente a la boutique carrousel, Fluttershy tocó la puerta delicadamente pero nadie contestó.<p>

-Que raro, intentaré de nuevo.

Tocó un poco más fuerte pero el resultado fue el mismo... nada.

-C-creo que tendré que tocar un poco más fuerte.

La pegaso tocó un poco más fuerte pero el resultado fue el mismo. Nero sabía de antemano que Fluttershy era muy tímida y que cuando tocó la puerte lo hizo muy suavemente, tanto así que no le sorprendía porque Rarity no había salido, pero esta vez Fluttershy había tocado fuerte y la unicornio no se digno a salir; arto de esto Nero decidió...

* * *

><p>Dentro de la boutique carrousel, en el segundo piso, se encontraba una unicornio de pelaje blanco y melena color indigo. La unicornio se encontraba usando una maquina de coser para confeccionar uno de sus maravillosos vestidos.<p>

Rarity era su nombre, era la fashionista más reconocida de Ponyville, además de ser la Pony más bella de ese lugar. La unicornio estaba muy concentrada en terminar su vestido para Sapphire shores, pero necesitaba más gemas, ella había reunido muchas con Spike pero, lamentablemente, eso no era suficiente para lo que ella tenía en mente... Rarity necesitaba más gemas, pero ¿cómo conseguirlas cuando Spike estaba ocupado ayudando a Twillight?, ella podía encontrarlos por su cuenta claro está, pero el problema era: ¿Quién cavaría por ella?.

Algo que no estaba en la agenda de la unicornio era ensuciarse los cascos con tierra al cavar, necesitaba a alguien que pudiera hacerlo tan rápido como Spike; pensó en AppleJack o Rainbowdash, pero lamentablemente ellas dos estaban muy ocupadas en estos momentos. Ella estaba tan desesperada por encontrar más gemas para su vestido que hasta consideró a Twillight o Fluttershy, pero considerando lo poco atléticas que son estas dos, decidio sólo soltar un suspiro de resignación. Necesitaba un milagro de Celestia, necesitaba a un pony atlético, fuerte y muy resistente para acompañarla... ¿pero quien?... ¿quien?... ¿quien?

-¡Oh Por Celestia! ¡¿QUIEN?!

_***PUUUUUUUUUUM***_

Un fuerte ruido provino del primer piso, Rarity se preocupo de que pudiera ser algún ladrón así que bajó rápidamente las escaleras para encontrarse con la solución de sus problemas. Al llegar al primer piso, vio a un semental de pelaje y melena color blanco quién llevaba una espada y un raro artefacto en su lomo, ojos azules y una pata que más parecía la de un dragón.

-Toc Toc -Dijo Nero irónicamente-

Exacto, Nero había roto la puerta al estar cansado de tanto esperar.

-Eso no fue muy amable Nero -Dijo Fluttershy-

-Oh vamos, almenos así ella pudo notarnos -Respondió este-

-Pero destruiste su puerta.

-Se la pagaré algún día, ya deja de preocuparte Fluttershy.

Mientras que los dos se encontraban discutiendo acerca de la falta de consideración de Nero, Rarity sólo pudo ver a la solución de todo, Nero era fuerte, veloz ¡y la proyección que podía hacer de su brazo le permitiría recoger las gemas que le eran muy pesadas a Spike! ¡Es perfecto para el trabajo!, pero luego la duda vino a su mente, ella ya había visto el comportamiento del caza-demonios antes: un arrogante desconsiderado de mal temperamento... ¿como podría ella convencerlo de acompañarla a buscar gemas?... era una misión imposible.

-Entonces, ¿aceptas? -Le dijo Fluttershy a Rarity-

-¿Perdón? -Dijo esta-

-Dije que Nero necesita unas cuantas gemas para un pequeño proyecto y que él estaría muy agradecido si pudieras acompañarlo.

¡Oh gracias Celestia!, pensó Rarity, parecía que este iba a ser un gran día después de todo.

-Oh, por supuesto que sí querida, así podré aprovechar en conocer más a nuestro invitado, después de todo, nosotras debemos enseñarle sobre amistad ¿no?

Fluttershy sonrió por la respuesta de Rarity, ahora ella y Nero podrían conocerse mejor, y quien sabe, volverse amigos. Por el lado de Rarity, parecía que ya había encontrado a un buen lacayo temporal y, por parte de Nero, parecía que suicidarse de nuevo podría ser una buena opción.

-Déjame ir por mis cosas, nos iremos enseguida.

* * *

><p>Rarity y Nero se encontraban en la montaña en donde ella siempre recolectaba las gemas con Spike. Ahora mismo, Nero se encontraba tirando de 6 grandes vagones que eran para recolectar las gemas, aunque esto no le causaba ningún problema en lo absoluto. El problema era que tuvo que dejar a su espada Red Queen y su revolver Blue Rose con Fluttershy en la casa de Rarity, Fluttershy se había ofrecido a cuidar la casa de su amiga mientras esperaba a que viniera el carpintero a confeccionar una nueva puerta.<p>

-Muy bien, aquí empezaremos.

Nero se quitó el arnés que usaba para jalar todos esos vagones y se acercóa Rarity.

-¿Aquí es donde recolectas gemas? me extraña que no haya cientos de mineros tratando de encontarlas, ¿o acaso es que las gemas valen muy poco aquí?

-Oh, claro que no querido, las gemas valen muchísimo dinero, lo que pasa es que es muy difícil encontrarlas.

-¿Y entonces como esperas que las encontremos? -Preguntó Nero-

-Así.

El cuerno de Rarity empezó a brillar de un color azul cielo, ella apunto su cuerno a la tierra mientras caminaba por el lugar, Nero solo miraba con duda esta rara acción hasta que ella dejó de apuntar con su cuerno al suelo; fue entonces cuando dibujó una ''X'' en suelo con su pezuña derecha.

-Aquí, cava aquí.

-¿Estás segura?

-Confía en mi -Conestó ella-

-Como digas blanca nieves.

Nero se dirigió a la ''X'' que Rarity había dibujado y comenzó a excavar, mientras el sacaba la tierra con su Devil Bringer. no podía evitar pensar: ¿por que Dante dijo que su trabajo era más duro que el de él?, es decir, el tiene que pretender ser el amigo de esas 6 yeguas, pero Dante solo necesitaba distraer a las princesas para que no intervinieran... Estaba claro, Dante es un tremendo flojo

* * *

><p><strong>En el castillo de Canterlot...<strong>

Dentro del castillo, en la habitación de la princesa Celestia para ser exactos, se encontraba el caza-demonios de gabardina roja en una muy raro situación, Dante se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, o en este caso, entre la cama y la intimidad de la princesa Celestia.

-¡Oh, Dante! ¡Si!

Al parecer, la princesa había esperado para volver a intimar con el caza-demonios, ya habían pasado 3000 años desde la última vez que se vieron y, Dante tenía que satisfacer todos esos años de abstinencia.

_-OH diablos -_Pensó Dante- _Creo que fue una mala idea venir aquí... no creo que pueda más con esto..._

Dante se encontraba muy cansado, después de todo, satisfacer a una alicornio que ha estado esperando por vivir estos momentos por 3000 años no era tarea fácil... el iba... a fallar.

¿Pero cómo se atrevería el a fallar?, después de todo, el fue quien se fue para poder luchar contra su hermano, él le pidió a ella usar un hechizo que lo transportaría al momento exacto en el que fue transportado a Equestria, ese hechizo pudo haberla matado... pero el necesitaba enfrentarse a su hermano ¿cierto?... él necesitaba romperle el corazón a Celestia para poder sellar el mundo de los demonios y así vivir una vida sin sentido llena de strippers, pizzas y cazar uno que otro demonio que se presentaba en el mundo humano. El odiaba admitirlo pero... el ya estaba cansado, claro que era divertido para él pelear contra demonios fuertes, pero hacerlo tan seguido le había quitado la diversión; tanto así que dejó de importarle un poco la vida de los demás. Un ejemplo de eso fue cuando dejó morir a Credo, para el era fácil aparecerse detrás de Sanctus y cortarle la cabeza rápidamente para evitar mayor tragedia, pero el se quedó estático como si nada le importara.

Ahora el estaba de vuelta en esta tierra que le dejó finalmente descansar, ahora podría dormir tanto como quería, tener una buena charla con Celestia o Luna y, hacer ciertas cosas con la primera. Además de eso, Celestia lo había estado esperando por 3000 años, eso era demasiado incluso para alguien inmortal... el sería un maldito si la dejaba así. ¿Que iba a decir?, ''lo siento Celestia, pero solo vine a controlar al chico y luego irme denuevo'', el no era de los que maltrata a una mujer... amenos que sea demonio claro está.

-¡Devil Trigger!

De un rápido movimiento, Dante se puso encima de Celestia mientras este adoptaba su forma demoníaca.

-D-dante...

-No digas nada, voy a satisfacer esos 3000 años de abstinencia ahora mismo, sólo relájate.

-N-no creo que sea buena idea.

-Tómalo como un favor y una venganza por lo de ayer-

-¿Venganza?

-¡Hyyyaaaa!

* * *

><p>Nero seguía cavando en donde Rarity le había indicado que lo hiciera, el pensó que esto carecía totalmente de sentido sentido ya que ya llevaba un buen rato cavando y no había encontrado nada... y lo peor de todo, el estaba metido en un agujero.<p>

-Oye blanca nieves, creo que te equivocaste -Dijo Nero quién aún se encontraba cavando en el agujero en el cual se encontraba-

-Oh no, tu sigue cavando -Dijo Rarity- Y ya deja de decirme blanca nieves.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó el caza-demonios- tu piel es blanca como la nieve, un buen apodo para ti podría ser blanca nieves.

-Me gustaría que te refirieras a mí como señorita o Rarity o señorita Rarity.

-Hmp, como digas blanca nie...

*_Clank*_

El devil Bringer de Nero chocó con algo, él limpió la tierra cuidadosamente y pudo verla... ¡era una gema!, una esmeralda para ser exactos. Era una esmeralda con forma triangular, Nero trató de sacarla, pero al intentarlo parecía que estaba pegada a la tierra.

-Pero que demonios...

Nero trató con más fuerza esta vez, pero lamentablemente el resultado fue el mismo...

-Oh, ahora si estoy enojado.

...

Rarity, quién se encontraba esperando a que Nero salga de ese agujero, estaba limando sus pezuñas haciendo levitar una lima. Ya había pasado buen tiempo desde que Nero empezó a cavar y se preguntaba si ella había cometido un gran error, es decir, ella de verdad detectó una gema, el recoger esa gema estaba en su mente desde hace mucho; cada vez que ella venía con Spike tenía que pasar por alto esa gema ya que era demasiado grande y pesada para su pequeño cuerpo de dragón bebé. Esta vez, ella pensó que Nero podría recogerla, pero al ver lo mucho que se tardaba ella ya se estaba preocupando, ¿y si Nero sigue tratando de quitar esa gema? ¿y si obtiene una hernia al tratar de levantar tan pesada gema?, ella no podía vivir con la culpa de arruinarle la espalda al caza-demonios de porvida.

Tenía que hacerlo... debía sacar a Nero de allí en cuanto antes...

-Querido -Gritó Rarity- si no puedes con esa gema sería mejor que la deje a...

-¡HA!

Rarity solo vio una figura borrosa saliendo del agujero, cuando la figura cayó al suelo ella quedó impresionada... ¡Nero había conseguido la gema!, era preciosa y gigantesca esmeralda que ahora se encontraba en el lomo del corcel blanco. El brillo en los ojos de Rarity era notable, ¡alfin pudo recoger esa gema que ignoró tantas veces! ¡ahora si podría terminar el vestido de...

-Bueno, esta esmeralda será suficiente -Dijo Nero- Gracias blanca nieves, ahora me voy

¿¡Que!?... Nero se estaba alejando con la esmeralda que Rarity había deseado por tanto tiempo, ella sólo podía observar como el caza-demonios se alejaba con la gigantesca esmeralda en su lomo destruyéndo los sueños de Rarity...no podía permitirlo... ¡Ella no podía permitirlo!

-¡NO!

Rarity galopó lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar al caza-demonios, pero al estar a unos metros cerca de él, ella resbaló con una roca y por ende empujó a Nero quién dejo caer la gema que caía desde la tan alta montaña para luego caer a un río y que se la llevara la corriente.

-¡Pero que has hecho! -Gritó Rarity- ¡Dejase caer la gema, cascos de mantequilla!

-Oh, ¿¡Ahora es mi culpa!?, ¡Tu fuiste la que me empujó en primer lugar!

-¡Resbalé con una roca, cretino!

-¿Y por qué me seguías?, ¡Ya tenía lo que necesitaba y tu vienes y lo arruinas todo!

*BZZZZ*

El brazalete en la pata izquierda de Nero hizo efecto.

-¡Tu no estorbes!

Nero golpeó el brazalete con su Devil Bringer y este se rompió en cientos de pedazos.

-¡Esa estúpida roca me ayudaría a salir de aquí de una vez por todas!

-Osea, ¿para eso querías mi ayuda? ¿para ignorar la orden de la princesa?

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡A ti ni siquiera te importa lo que dijo esa vieja senil!

-¡Como te atreves de hablar así de la gobernante de Equestria! -Dijo Rarity muy ofendida- Y pensar que te iba a ofrecer mi amistad en este viaje.

-¡Ya deja de mentir!

-¿Eh? -Rarity ahora si estaba confundida-

-¿Crees que soy un idiota?... ¡Tu jamás me viste como un amigo, sino como el reemplazo de esa lagartija que te lame los cascos!

-¡Como te atreves a hablar así de Spikey Wikey! ¡Retractate!

-¡Nunca! ¡Lo que dije es verdad y punto final!

-¡Spike es un gran amigo y un muy buen ayudante! -Empezó Rarity- ¡Además el no es un fenómeno rabioso sin amigos como tú!

-¡AAhhhhh!

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, Nero levantó su Devil Bringer para golpear a la unicornio, un golpe y le rompería la cabeza sin problemas, pero luego recordó el hechizo de la princesa.

Eso lo frustraba demasiado, no podía hacerle daño a esa maldita irreverente, así que buscó otra salida a su problema...

*_PUM_*

Nero estrelló su pata demoníaca contra el suelo creando un pequeño cráter, Nero jadeaba por liberar la ira contenida en todo su ser mientras Rarity no cambiaba su expresión de enojo hacia el caza-demonios.

*Crack*

-¿Eh? -Dijeron ambos al escuchar ese inusual sonido-

Repentinamente, el suelo se rompió debajo de ellos y empezaron a caer hacia el vacío.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos horas y Dante salía de la habitación de la princesa Celestia, el caza-demonios se dispuso a caminar por el gran pasillo para poder llegar a la cocina y prepararse algo de comida de verdad; el realmente odiaba las comidas elegantes que servían en el castillo.<p>

-¿Por que es tan difícil encontrar una buena pizza de pepperoni por aquí?

-Porque nosotros no comemos carne -Respondió una voz que venía detrás del caza-demonios-

-Hola Luna, pareciera que me sigues a donde voy -Dijo Dante volteando para encarar a Luna-

-Jajaja, ¿te divertiste con mi hermana allí adentro?

-Claro que lo hice, por cierto, creo que ella necesitará una silla de ruedas por el momento.

-Jajajajaja -Rieron ambos-

Era el viejo Dante, ella lo veía como un hermano mayor, núnca se le pasó por la mente él y ella juntos como algo más como lo eran él y su hermana, ella todavía esperaba a que su Pony ideal viniera por ella; era por eso que se había vuelto adicta a las historias de amor.

-No, es enserio -Dijo Dante- Usé mi Devil Trigger y creo que me propasé con ella

-¿Que?, ¿p-pero que tanto poder usaste?

-Ehm, digamos que lo suficiente para complacer esos 3000 años y unos 200 más.

-Wow -Dijo Luna algo espantada y ruborizada-

¿Acaso esa era la legendaria fuerza de un demonio?, ella no se quería imaginar que haría Dante si su hermana se atrevía a darle esa fruta afrodisíaca de la que tanto hablaba. Luego de que la primera vez que lo hicieron no la complació por completo, esta vez le iba a dar una fruta que lo volvería loco de lujuria y así tal vez complacerla, pero el caza-demonios era muy capaz de hacerlo sin ella... tal vez Celestia hubiera terminado partida en dos.

-Hey Luna, ¿en que piesas? -Dijo el corcel blanco-

-¿Que?... oh, nada.

-Entonces, ¿me acompañas a la cocina?

-Por supuesto.

* * *

><p>En una gran cueva subterránea se encontraba una unicornio de color blanco recostada en el suelo.<p>

*Clank*

El sonido de metal chocando con metal molestó a la unicornio de nombre Rarity quién se encontraba ''durmiendo''

*Clank* *Clank*

De nuevo el sonido de metal chocando con metal molestó al sueño de la unicornio quien ahora abría los ojos lentamente para saber que estaba ocurriendo en su entorno.

*Clank**Clank**Clank**Clank*

Fue entonces cuando ella entendió que sucedía, Nero estaba desviando flechas que se dirigían a ellos con una katana que sostenía con su pata demoníaca.

-¡No te quedes allí blanca nieves! ¡No puedo hacer esto para toda la vida!

Rarity miraba asombrada como las flechas, que venían en todas las direcciones desde unos agujeros alrededor de las paredes de la cueva, eran desviadas por la katana de Nero, pero también notó que algunas flechas si habían dado en el blanco, el caza-demonios tenía 2 flechas en el estómago y una en su pata derecha trasera.

-¡Que haces! ¡ocúltate!

Rarity salió de su estupefacción, rápidamente buscó por todos lados en donde podría estar a salvo de las flechas, ella no pudo evitar observar al caza-demonios de nuevo... parecía... ¿cansado?... No, ella no podría preocuparse por eso ahora, necesitaba esconderse para que Nero pueda usar uno de sus raros y aterradores poderes para acabar con esto.

Rarity se ocultó detrás de una rocas para estar segura, Nero al ver que ella se encontraba a salvo decidió no darle más rodeos al asunto.

Rápidamente, Nero dió un giro de 360 grados con Yamato para soltar una gran ráfaga de viento que fue directo a los agujeros que disparaban las flechas, al parecer Nero daño el sistema de estas dado a que no salían mas. El rostro del caza-demonios reflejaba un gran agotamiento, su cara sudorosa y sus constantes jadeos sólo afirmaban su condición actual. Cuando Rarity dejó de escuchar las flechas que salían por los agujeros, decidió salir de su escondite. La unicornio se acercó a Nero quién se encontraba muy cansado y herido.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? -Preguntó Rarity al caza-demonios-

-Ah..ah... si... no te preocupes, Hn

Nero se había quitado una flecha del pecho, luego siguió con la otra para terminar con la de su pata derecha trasera. Ellos estaban atrapados en una especie de cueva subterránea y, no parecía una de las cuevas que los Diamond dogs hicieron en el pasado. Al menos sabía que sería fácil escapar de allí, después de todo, Nero podría convocar ese gran espíritu azul que copia sus movimientos y cavar una salida... pero sus heridas eran un problema...

Nah, ¿de que se preocupaba?, Nero se recuperaba de las heridas rápidamente ¿no?... pero entonces... ¿por qué no dejaba de sangrar?

-Oye Nero, ¿estás seguro que estás bien?

-No te preocupes -Dijo este levantándose con dificultad- En unos segundos estaré... diablos, a quien engaño, me siento fatal.

-¿Hay algún problema?, ¿por qué no dejas de sangrar?

-No lo sé, mi regeneración está actuando a un ritmo muy lento y mi energía decae a cada segundo.

-E-eso significa que... ¿estás muriendo?

-Prefiero el termino: sueño eterno.

-¡Ya basta!

-¿Eh?

Vaya, era la primera vez que alguien lo callaba de tal manera, ni siquiera Kyrie le regañó así cuando hacia alguna estupidez.

-¡Deja de hablar de la muerte como si fuera un simple juego! ¡¿Que no ves lo valioso que es tener una vida?!

-Pues mientras más me gritas más me duele la cabeza, creo que tu terminarás con mi vida antes que este misterioso drenado de energía.

Ahora si estaban perdidos, Nero se encontraba en mal estado como para obligarlo a usar sus podéres demoniacos y Rarity no sabía un hechizo de transportación como Twillight y, aunque lo supiera, no creía ser capaz de utilizar tanta magia, ella núnca la había entrenado mucho antes y no creía tener tanta cantidad como Twillight. Ahora sólo quedaba una opción: ir hacia adelante.

Ellos habían caído desde arriba, pero parece que una gigantesca roca bloqueaba su otra ruta de escape. ¿¡Pero que estaba haciendo!? ¡Nero está muriendo, deben salir de allí ahora mismo!

-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí -Dijo el caza-demonios para luego disponerse a correr- ¡Date prisa o te quedarás atrapada!

Increíble... pareciera que ella nunca dejaría de estar asombrada por la resistencia de los demonios; Nero está cansado, lastimado y su energía está siendo misteriosamente drenada pero... aún puede seguir en pie, es más, puede correr.

-¿Eh? ¡Oye, espérame!

Rarity empezó a correr detrás del caza-demonios, lo único bueno ahora era que ella podía seguirle el paso a Nero ahora que está debilitado, ya que si este estuviera en perfectas condiciones es más que probable que la haya dejado a su suerte en esa oscura y tenebrosa cueva. Pero esa única ventaja se fue convirtiendo en una desventaja, Nero se movía más lento a cada segundo sin contar que sus heridas no dejaban de sangrar.

La fatiga del caza-demonios llegó a tal punto que cayó pesadamente al suelo jadeando constantemente, ya no le quedaban muchas energías, sin contar que se le hacia cada vez más difícil respirar. Y lo más frustrante era que... se podía ver una luz no muy lejos de allí, parecía qque estaban a unos cuantos metros de la salida.

-¡Nero! -Rarity se acercó a él mientras todo se tornaba borroso a su vista- ¡Nero resiste!

Lamentablemente, él no pudo soportar más y cayó desmallado.

-¡Nero!

* * *

><p>6 figuras se encontraban corriendo desesperadamente por las calles de Ponyville, ya eran las 6:00 p.m y el sol ya estaba apunto de ponerse.<p>

-¡Rápido chicas! ¡no hay tiempo!

-Vamos lo más rápido que podemos Spike.

Exacto, las figuras que corrían por Ponyville eran las 5 portadoras de los elementos de la armonía y el bebé dragón Spike quién se encontraba en el lomo de Twillight. Al parecer, Spike había sido informado de la pequeña expedición que habían hecho Rarity y Nero a las montañas para recoger unas gemas, obviamente los celos actuaron primero y el pequeño dragón pensaba en ir allí solo a espiar a esos dos, pero cuando él escuchó en las calles acerca del gran derrumbe que hubo en las montañas, este se asustó y fue por la ayuda de Twillight y las demás.

-¡Más rápido! ¡Rarity debe estar sepultada entre un montón de rocas! -Dijo Spike-

-Oh, no te preocupes Spike, ella está con Nero y estoy más que segura que él la protegerá -Fluttershy trató de calmar un poco a Spike, pero lamentablemente tuvo el efecto contrario-

-Oh no...

**Pensamiento retorcido (Versión Spike):**

Nero y Rarity se encontraban acurrucados el uno con el otro en una cueva oscura, ambos estaban muy sucios.

-Oh Nero, parece que no hay salida -Dijo una melodramática Rarity-

-Oh, si tan sólo fuera tan fuerte como ese asombroso dragón llamado Spike, de seguro que te hubiera podido salvar -Dijo Nero-

-Pero ahora no queda más opción que seguir con nuestras vidas.

-¿A que te refieres? -Preguntó Nero-

-Oh, ahora deberemos casarnos y tener hijos para que yo pueda ponerme tan obesa como un hipopótamo que comió de más

...

-¡Eso nunca pasaría Spike! -Dijo Twillight- He leído sobre los demonios y... pués...

**Pensamiento retorcido (Versión Twillight Sparkle):**

Nero y Rarity se encontraban en una cueva oscura, ambos se encontraban espalda con espalda, ellos estaban muy sucios y muy delgaduchos debido al hambre.

-Oh, ¡tengo tanta hambre! -Dijo una melodramática Rarity-

-Swe -Dijo Nero-

-Espera, ¿estás comiendo algo?

-Nwo.

-¡Si lo haces!

Rarity se dió vuelta y trató de quitarle a Nero lo que él estaba comiendo.

-¡Dame eso!

-¡Nunca!

Rarity siguió forcejeando hasta que porfin pudo quitarle a Nero..

-¡Es mi pierna! ¡Te estabas comiendo mi pierna!

-No te lo dije porque supuse que te ibas a alterar, lo siento.

-¡Cuál es tu maldito problema! ¡Te comiste mi pierna!

...

-¡Eso es peor! -Replicó Spike-

-¡Uh uh! ¡yo se lo que haría si estuviera en una tenebrosa y solitaria cueva -Dijo una hiperactiva Pinkie Pie- ¡De seguro ellos estan cantando una canción!

**Pensamiento retorcido (Versión Pinkie Pie):**

Nero/Rarity: Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan

...

-¡Basta! -Gritó Fluttershy llamando la atención de las ponys- Sé que Nero puede ser algo temperamental, pero el es un buen chico, no deberían juzgarlo sólo por su exterior sin conocer el amable y sensible pony que está adentro.

Como siempre, Fluttershy viendo las virtudes en los demás, era una característica que sus amigas admiraban mucho.

* * *

><p>En una habitación totalmente oscura, se encontraba Nero en su forma humana luchando contra una silueta de un hombre. El caza-demonios lucía cansado mientras lanzaba más cortes a su oponente aunque estos eran fácilmente evadidos y bloqueados por él.<p>

Nero se encontraba al borde de un colapso físico mientras el hombre aprovechó un descuido de parte del caza-demonios y tomó a Yamato del brazo demoniaco de Nero. Él trato de recuperar su espada pero la silueta le dió una veloz estocada en el cuello, prácticamete fue menos de un segundo la acción de incrustar y luego retirar la katana del cuello de Nero.

El caza-demonios, cansado, sólo se tendió en el suelo mientras su herida comenzaba a sangrar incontrolablemente.

-Patético -Dijo la silueta dándole la espalda a Nero-

-E-eres un maldito.

La silueta sólo se dispuso a observar a Yamato cuidadosamente.

-Esta espada puede abrir la puerta al mundo de los demonios -Dijo el hombre de la silueta-

-¿Me vas a dar leciones acerca de mi propia espada?

-Hmp, ¿que te hace pensar que eres digno de ella? -Preguntó la silueta mientras se acercaba a Nero- No eres un demonio, sólo eres un humano con suerte de tener ese brazo.

Cuando la silueta se refirió al Devil Bringer de Nero este apuñaló su brazo demoníaco provocando que el caza-demonios suelte un pequeño quejido de dolor.

-Admítelo niño, sin ese brazo no eres nada.

-¡Cállate! -Gritó Nero- ¡Yo no necesité este brazo para acabar con demonios antes y no lo necesito para poder derrotarte!

A pesar de las rudas palabras de Nero, la situación ya estaba predicha... el no podía pelear más contra esa silueta, además de que este ahora poseía a Yamato, también se notaba un incremento en su energía. La silueta retiró la espada del Devil Bringer de Nero y se dispuso a hablar.

-Estás haciendo todo mal niño.

-¿De que estás hablando?

Él solo soltó otro suspiro.

-Esta espada puede abrirte las puertas a un mundo de nuevas habilidades, pero tú te estás centrando sólo en una.

-Sigo sin entender.

-A lo que me refiero es que eres demasiado debil, no pudiste salvar a tus seres queridos ni siquiera portando una de las armas más poderosas del infierno.

-¿C-cómo sabes eso?

-Hmp, creo que fue bueno que esa tal Kyrie muriera ya que así no sentiría vergüenza por llamar alguien tan débil como tú su protector ¿cierto?.

-¡Cállate!

De alguna manera, Nero encontró las energías para poder levantarse luego de tal castigo, el corrió lo más rápido que pudo para poder acestarle un golpe a la silueta, pero esta fue más rápida y de un sólo movimiento de Yamato este cortó las piernas del caza-demonios provocando que cayera pesadamente al suelo. Mientras Nero se encontraba sangrando en el suelo, la silueta se acercó y puso su pie derecho en la cabeza del caza-demonios.

-Qué es lo que quieres de esta espada.

-...

No hubo respuesta.

-Repito -Dijo la silueta- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de esta espada?

-Q-quiero proteger a mis seres queri... no... quiero poder, quiero más poder.

-¿Disculpa? -Preguntó la silueta-

-¡DESEO MÁS PODER!

Nero gritó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, la silueta al escuchar esto retiró su pie de la cabeza del caza-demonios y caminó para quedar enfrente de él.

-Exacto, métete eso en la cabeza niño, el poder es lo único que debes buscar con pasión para lograr dominar los secretos de la espada.

Al terminar de decir esto, la silueta clavó a Yamato en el Devil Bringer provocando que una luz segadora proveniente de este último inundara la habitación, Nero podía sentir como sus heridas no dolían más mientras su cuerpo parecía transportarse a otro lugar.

_Recuerda esto niño, __Trata a tu espada con respeto y esta te fortalecerá, no lo hagas y ella todo te lo arrebatará. _

_Nunca pongas en duda cuál es tu objetivo principal, un Dark Slayer jamás lo hace._

* * *

><p>Y hasta allí dejo este capítulo :P<p>

Disculpen por la demora, trataré de subir el próximo lo más pronto posible.

**Próximo Capítulo: Escapando de la cueva, El renacer del Dark Slayer. (Nv.1)**


End file.
